Never Been Higher
by PixieInDarkness
Summary: When Spencer Carlin went on Vacation with her family, the only thing she thought she would get was sun, sea and tons of boredom. But one Brunette with killer brown eyes can change all that. Femslash, Ashley/Spencer. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chance Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South of Nowhere, or any of its characters, only the OC are the ones I own.

**Feedback: **I would like to have some feed back, but I'm not gonna force you to review so that I will update, I hate it when authors do that, I don't think its fair.

**Pairings:** This is a Spashley story, so that should give you a hint towards who the pairings are. Everyone else's pairings will soon be seen in the story.

**Rating:** Well I don't understand the American ratings because I live in the UK but according to the FF ratings, I'm going to put this as a T, but I might change it to an M later on in the story.

* * *

'**Never Been Higher**'

'**Chapter 1:** Chance meetings'

-**Spencer's P.O.V**-

Vacations...

The very things people would do for just a couple of weeks of relaxation.

For me, I see it as a place you go that you have no idea where anything is, you have an uncomfortable bed, and you can hardly understand what anyone says because of the laguage difference,

So to put it simply, it's like two weeks of hell. Add an annoying brother and sister, who will push you into the pool any chance they get and roll me into the sand after I just put sun block on, to the mix and there we have it. Although Jen is a year younger than me, and she's more of a pain in the ass than Glen sometimes; she's my best friend...but yeah it's still hell being on a vacation with her.

Oh wait you need the devil for it to be hell, well my Mom is also with us, so she fits the bill pretty nicely. That's another reason I hate vacations, my Mom never lets me have any fun even though I'm now 18. Like for example, she wont let me go out with Glen, she's worried that he will introduce me to boys.

Well there are two things wrong with that theory, the first one being that Glen would never introduce me to guys because he is too busy getting turned down by girls, and the second...is that I wouldn't even get with the guys that I would supposedly be introduced to, and the reason for that is...

I kinda like girls

Well I think I like girls, I've only just realised recently. I mean I haven't dated a girl or anything but I find girls more attracted than guys. So yeah, i think it's safe to say no guys.

The only person who knows about this is Jen, there is no way I could tell anyone else in my family, my parents and especially my Mom would not be happy about it. Glen...now Glen would just grass me up to her , then he would either make jokes, or totally ignore me. It could go either way. And my Dad. Well i don't really know what his reaction would be. hes always been completely unpredictable.

So for now Jen is the only one who knows, and I trust her with my life, and she trusts me with hers, so I know my secret is safe while I have time to figure it out myself. She was fine with it though, that's the good thing about her, she doesn't care about who i love, she just want me to be happy.

So there you have it, the reasons I hate vacations. And here's the fun part,

Guess where I am right now...

Give up?

Well I am on a plane with my 'oh so fantastic' family on the way to sunny Greece, now apart from what I just said, I have always wanted to go to there, just minus the family.

Yup, Sun, sea, sightseeing,long ass flights and thanks to my mother, no margaritas.

I do love the beach though. It's peaceful... most of the time if Glen isn't there trying to get me to bury him in the sand. Jen is pretty quiet, she loves her music and spends most of her time listening a playing it. And I must admit she has some pretty good taste in music.

"Would all passengers please fasten their seatbelts and turn off all electrical devices for landing, thank you" the captains voice mumbled through the speaker, I could only just make out what he was saying.

I looked to the side of me to see Glen gripping the arms of his chair while Jen was on the other side of him laughing at his expression. What a wimp, he never did like flying.

"you big baby" I stated to him and he turned to and glared,

"Spencer shut up" Glen hissed gritting his teeth, me and Jen just kept laughing,

"I think he needs his diaper changed, I'm guessing he's filled it by now" Jen laughed out while Glen just glared at both of us,

"Spencer, Jennifer! Stop teasing your brother" Mom scolded from the seats in front of us.

We carried on laughing while Glen stuck his tongue out at me, I gave him one right back, but not before taking a picture of his terrified expression with my phone.

At least something is actually making this flight better.

* * *

Three long hours later and we're finally pulling into the hotel, but we just have to wait for the keys to our rooms and then I can relax, hopefully.

Thankfully because of room space, I'm sharing a room with Jen, While poor Glen has to share with the parents, oh joy, I'm just crying inside for him, no really I am.

I really do suck a lying.

Anyway, I'm just happy that I'm sharing a room with Jen, at least its not with Mom. I think I would die if I did. Constant moaning and whining would give me permanent brain damage.

I lugged the suitcase up to the reception following my family up into the air conditioned building. It would have been nice to have some help with these bags but Glen is too busy checking out the girls with bikinis; Jen is listening to her music again and the parents are getting the keys. So no help for me. So I just lugged the suitcase over to sit on one of the couches. I stopped the case and dropped on the coach and rubbing my face while groaning,

"So are you just not the vacation type or do you just like to groan randomly" a husky voice broke the silence and I removed my hand to look at the owner of the it. I looked up to see a beautiful girl with brunette curls that ended at her shoulders. She was wearing shorts and a bikini top that suited her tanned skin.

So to put It perfectly. She's HOT!

She was sending me an amused smile and I couldn't help but send an embarrassed one back to her,

"I would have to say the first one" I replied placing my hands on my knees and looking down at my feet. She slowly nodded and sat down beside me, I turned and I couldn't help but look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"And why is that?" she questioned and I laughed looking over at the reception desk and pointed to my parents who were conversing with the reception, Glen who was still checking out the girls, and Jen walking outside to soak up the sun.

"Embarrassing family!" I stated and she sent me an 'Oh' expression,

"Right, I guess that could be the reason for the groaning... but if I were you I would be hitting up the beach by now" she said with a giggle at the end, then taking a sip from her water bottle. I smiled at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"And who _are_ you?" I asked her with an amused smile on my face, she then pretended to think it over while I chuckled slightly,

"Well I get called a lot of things, but to brighten your mood, I'll let you have the nicer one...Ashley Davies" she laughed sticking out her hand, I took it politely, revelling in the softness of her skin.

"Spencer Carlin" I replied with a shake of my hand, then letting go, she smiled at me and looked back over at my family,

"So...you just got here?" she asked genuinely interested in my answer, I just nodded and sighed,

"Yeah, sadly" I said back to her and she frowned a little at my answer,

"How come you don't like vacations then, you're not one of those people that stay in their houses and hardly see sun light are you" she asked grimacing in a joking manor, I just laughed,

"No, I'm not, don't worry...I come out at least twice a year" I joked back and then she laughed tilting her head back. It was one of the nicest laughs I had ever heard, I smiled and then carried on, looking back down at my feet,

"I don't know, I guess I like my own space, and when I go on vacations I feel like I'm stuck in a cage because the only people I know are my family, and I can't really understand most of the people here, and I'm not that partial to Greek" I confessed and she nodded with a smile,

"I can understand that, families are never what you want them to be" she said looking down to her lap, I looked over to her with a concerned expression,

"Are you here with your family?" I asked and she looked over to me and smiled sadly,

"Kind of, I'm here with my sister and her boyfriend, but it gets pretty lonely being around them, you know, the third wheel treatment" I nodded understanding what she meant by that,

"Well at least you can do anything you want thought right?" I asked and she looked thoughtful and I couldn't help get lost in her eyes again,

"Yeah, that's true, but It's no fun if you have no one to do it with" she replied and I nodded once again,

It was strange, I'd only known this girl for like 15 minutes, but I already feel comfortable enough to talk to her, that usually never happens for me.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked as she took another sip of her water before replying,

"About two days now, so two days of being alone, how fun" she said mockingly and I laughed,

"So do you usually spend your free time talking to strangers in the hotel lobby" she smiled at me making her nose crinkle in the cutest way.

"Well technically you're not a stranger, I know your name, and plus you looked like you needed cheering up" she explained and I laughed lightly,

"Well then, mission accomplished Miss Davies, thank you" I stated and smiled at her and she just winked at me which made my stomach turn, but in a good way.

"You're welcome Miss Carlin, wouldn't want the start of your vacation to be all that bad" she stated and I smiled again looking towards my family,

"Don't get your hopes up, I still have two weeks left" I mumbled out and she smiled sadly at me and was about to say something when I heard my Dads voice echo through the lobby,

"Spencer!" he shouted and motioned for me to go over, I sighed and stood up and Ashley followed suit, I then turned to her and smiled,

"Well thanks again for cheering me up Ashley, it was nice talking to you" I said extending my hand and to her and she took it with no hesitation,

"No problem Spencer, it was great talking to you too, I guess I'll see you around?" she asked hope lacing her tone, I nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah" I said simply and she smiled once again, it was then that I realised I was still holding her hand, I let go awkwardly, she smiled and I thought I saw the slightest blush on her cheek, I then pointed over to my family with my thumb,

"Well I better go, bye Ashley" I stated and she smiled and nodded biting her lip, and I felt another fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"Bye stranger" she winked and then turned around and walked away, my eyes following her, and I know it's sounds really perverted, but I couldn't help but notice how nice her ass was,

What? It's not a crime to look at someone's ass! Well sometimes it is but...meh, who cares, she's got a pretty nice one.

"Spencer come on!" Glen shouted, braking me out of my perverseness, I then actually smiled and turned around and walked towards my family.

Maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter of my new story, do you like it? I hope you do, I wrote this while I was on holiday, (which is a 'vacation' to Americans) hence the beginning theme of this story. And I know that this chapter is not that long, but they will be getting longer I promise.**

**Please review and let me know what you think,**

**Much love to ya...xxxx**


	2. Hey Stranger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South of Nowhere or any characters, I only own Jennifer (Jen)

**Feedback:** Only if you want to, it would be much appreciated, and thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I'm glad you liked it.

**Rating:** Story is a T for now, but will eventually change to an M

'**Never Been Higher**'

'**Chapter 2:** Hey Stranger'

* * *

-**Spencer's P.O.V**-

"Glen!" I shouted as I recovered from my near heart attack, when someone - namely my idiot brother - tossed freezing cold water over me while lying on my sun-bed trying to relax,

"Sorry sis, couldn't resist" he grinned cheekily; I sent him a fake smile and then turned to see my glass of ice water next to me.

Can you say revenge?...

I grabbed the glass and got up off of my sun-bed, Glen watched warily at what I was doing, his eyes widened and he started backing away while I grinned like the Cheshire cat,

"Don't even think about it Spencer, I meant it" he warned, and I just grinned wider, I was actually thankful that we were by the pool, because if he ran he would slip, so he can't get away from me.

Oh sweet, sweet revenge!

I watched as he looked to Mom, Dad and Jen for help, but they just laughed,

"Sorry son, you brought it on yourself" Dad said chuckling as he carried on reading the paper. Glen looked towards Jen, but she just laughed loudly,

"Don't look at me, since when would I help you out? Plus I think it's about time me and Spencer got some revenge the time countless times you been a pain in out asses" she stated with a cheeky grin and carried on looking on with amusement.

He grimaced and looked back to me,

"I would run if I were you, but you might slip over, so it's a lose-lose situation, you can always just surrender" I stated with a shrug of my shoulders, but then his back straightened and his eyes narrowed,

"Never!" he declared as he ran, but as I had warned him, he slipped, which was one of the most hilarious things I had ever seen. I slowly walked up to where he had fallen on his ass, then I raised the glass and tip the contents onto his head, I heard his gasp at how cold it was, I laughed victoriously.

"I win" I whispered in his ear and I could hear the laughter of my family behind me, I started to walk away but I heard Glen mutter something before I felt myself be lifted off the ground, I yelped a little and started punching at his back to let me down,

"And this, dear sister is called payback" he exclaimed as he walked over to the pool and my eyes grew wide,

"Glen don't you dare!" I growled at him, I heard him laugh as he let go of me, and all I heard was a splash, and then I was underwater. I swam up to the surface, and took a breath of air, I watched as Glen laughed hysterically as I brushed the hair out of my face,

"Oh no, look! I threw Spencer in the pool accidentally on purpose!" I said in a mocking tone with his hands on the each side of his face, I just continued glaring at him,

"You wait Glen, keep your eyes open tonight, just because we don't share a room doesn't mean I can't get to you" I stated and he visibly gulped before fast walking back to where we were sitting, I laughed and swam over to the edge of the pool, when I reached it, I heard a familiar voice,

"Hey stranger" the voice said and I looked up and smiled,

"Hey you" I replied, looking at Ashley smiling down at me, she had on a camo bikini on that showed her well-toned abs, basically as I had thought when I met her yesterday,...she looked hot!

I really am a perv aren't I? Oh well

"Need some help?" she asked extending her hand, I grabbed it and she started pulling me out, but before she did she let go of me and I fell back in the water with a big splash,

Seriously is it get Spencer wet day?

Woah that came out wrong!

You know what I mean though.

I swam up to the surface yet again, to see Ashley covering her mouth as she laughed, I glared at her and she shook her head trying to calm down,

"Sorry, you looked hot, I thought you could use some cooling down" she said, her voice getting huskier as she said it. If I didn't know any better I would have thought there was some hidden message behind her sentence, but that's probably just wishful thinking.

So I just glared at her trying my best not to blush at her comment.

She calmed down to an extent, and extended her hand once more, but I looked at it warily and then I looked in her eyes,

"I don't think so" I laughed and she rolled her eyes playfully,

"Come on, I promise I won't do it again" she said placing her left hand up as if to do scouts honour,

I smiled at her and grabbed her right hand, pretending to get out but pulled her in instead, hearing the splash as she entered.

I laughed when her head broke the surface of the water and her hair covered her face. She moved it out of the way to show her mouth open in shock; I just chuckled and swam a little away from her,

"I can't believe you just did that" she replied glaring at me, I just shrugged back at her,

"Sorry Ashley, you looked hot too" I laughed, hopefully she didn't get the meaning behind my sentence, because she did look hot, so it's not like I was lying.

Then before I could even think about the subject more, she darted towards me,

"Oh you're gonna get it now Blondie!" I heard her shout as I swam away from her,

"In your dreams" I shouted back. Eventually I grew tired and I swam towards the ladders on the side of the pool, but Ashley beat me there and lifted herself out, giving me a view of the water dripping down her tanned skin, oh my god, I am so glad I am not a guy right now, cause I would wouldn't be able to get out of the water, if you know what I mean.

I looked away trying to not make it look obvious that I was checking her out, I glanced over to my family to see Glen staring at Ashley, oh come on!

I shook my head and swam to the vacant ladder. As I climbed out I watched as Ashley's eyes scanned my body and then when she noticed that I caught her she turned her head and shifted nervously. No way, was she? Does she like gi-, no, she could get any guy she wanted, there is no chance she would like me. It must be my imagination playing tricks on me.

I pushed back my thoughts, and walked over to her smirking,

"Feel better now? I saved you from sun stroke" I stated and she turned her head toward me and sent me a smirk,

"Thank you ever so much Spencer!" she replied over-enthusiastically,

I was about to reply when Glen bounded over to us and I rolled my eyes and mouth a 'Sorry' to Ashley in advance, she looked at me in confusion and then her attention was drawn to Glen.

"Hey Spencer, introduce me to your friend" he asked as he put on his seductive voice, oh my god, here it comes. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms

"My friend has ears so why don't you 'introduce' yourself" I groaned back and I saw Ashley try and hold back a laugh.

"Oh right, yeah, I'm Glen and you're hot" he stated with a wink and I saw Ashley cringe, and I think I just threw up a little, there is nothing worse than seeing your brother put the moves on someone.

"I'm Ashley, and not interested" she stated and Glen's smirk turned into a frown as he skulked back to the family. When he was gone we both turned to each other and started laughing hysterically.

"Do you think I was too harsh on him?" she asked me and we both looked at each other again,

"Nah" we both said at the same time and we cracked up laughing again. When we calmed down, I looked back over to Glen to see him chatting up some other girls, well he recovered fast.

"I'm sorry about him" I apologised and she waved it off,

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it" she said shrugging and I scoffed in amusement,

"Big headed much?" I asked and she laughed,

"Just stating a fact" she said raising her hands above her hand and I laughed at her,

"What? Like what Glen said?" I asked and regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth, I watched as Ashley turned her head in amusement,

"So you agree with him?" she asked with a smirk on her face, she then slowly sat down on the edge of the pool putting her feet in the water, I copied her and looked anywhere apart from her,

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently and she glared at me playfully,

"That I'm hot" she stated and I gulped and looked away hiding a blush,

"Yes" I mumbled hoping she would just let it go but she just put her hand up to her ear and cupped it,

"I'm sorry what was that Spencer I can't hear you" she encouraged and I rolled my eyes,

"Yes..." I said a bit louder,

"Still can't hear you" she sand and I groaned,

"Yes I think you're hot!" I shouted a bit too loud making a few heads turn in my direction, and I blushed furiously, oh god kill me now!

Ashley just smiled and nodded her head,

"Well thank you Spencer, you're not so bad yourself" she replied and I blushed even more.

We sat in silence and then heard Ashley murmur something that sounded like 'oh great', I turned my head in the direction that Ashley was looking to see a girl that looked slightly like Ashley but much smaller, and a well-built guy walking towards us,

"Ashley!" the girl shouted and I assumed that this was Ashley's sister and her boyfriend.

"She seems excited to see you" I stated and she looked back at me and smiled.

"No she's just like that all the time, I call her chipmunk, she hates it and that is exactly why I do it" she explained and I laughed lightly and shook my head,

Two seconds later 'chipmunk' reached us and smiled,

"Hey Ash, who's this?" her sister asked and it reminded me of the encounter with Glen, well apart from the blatant flirting.

"Hey, this here is my new friend Spencer, Spencer this is my sister, Kyla, and her boyfriend, Aiden" she explained pointing to each of us.

"Nice to meet you Spencer, oh and by the way, nice job pulling my sister in the pool, serves her right" Kyla stated and I laughed,

"Nice to meet the both of you too, and no problem, it was my pleasure" I replied and she smiled,

"Shut up you two, at least Aiden is smart enough to keep his mouth shut" she said and we all looked to Aiden who burst out laughing,

"You should have seen your face Ash! Priceless!" he laughed, then me and Kyla joined him while Ashley pouted, then she turned to me and glared, my laughing stopped immediately , and I pointed to the pool.

"I'm just gonna go...you know, swim" but before I could take another step Ashley grabbed my arm,

"Oh no you're not, you're not getting out of this" she stated and I smirked, I was thankful that we were still sitting on the side because I rushed forward into the water pulling her in with me, I watched as Kyla and Aiden laughed as Ashley resurfaced.

"Spencer!" she shouted and I swam for my life across the pool, but Ashley picked up speed and swam in front of me, then she gripped my arms so I couldn't move.

"Where do you think you're going" she laughed and I tried to get out of her grip but with no luck,

"Obviously nowhere" I stated matter-of -factly, and that's when I noticed how close our faces were, I looked into brown eyes while she looked into blue. I blushed and I think it snapped Ashley from her thoughts because she let go of my hands. We parted further away and I looked over to Ashley who looked like she was in her own world.

It was strange, I never really got close to people after knowing them for only two days, but with Ashley it was different, I felt like I had known her for years.

* * *

Eventually we both got out of the pool and Ashley followed me over to where my family were. Glen had gotten over Ashley's rejection thankfully but I could tell he would still try and win her over. Boys!

"Hey Spence, who's your friend?" Dad asked me and I smiled and handed one of my towels to Ashley,

"This is Ashley, Ashley this is my Dad, Mom, and of course you know Glen" I stated with a smile, she laughed

"How could I forget?" I laughed with her as Glen smiled sarcastically,

"It's nice to meet you all" Ashley said politely and my Mom and Dad smiled,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Ashley, Spencer usually has a hard time making friends"

"Dad!" I scolded and he laughed slightly, Ashley joined him and I glared at them both.

"I know how that feels, but to be honest I felt like I've known her for years" she stated turning to me and smiling,

So she feels that way too?

"That's good to hear then" my Dad replied, and then we all went silent, you know that awkward silence, yeah, I hate that kind.

"So where's Jen?" I asked Mom and she took the sunglasses off of her eyes, and looked around.

"I think she went to get something from the room about 10 minutes ago" she said placing her sunglasses back on. I nodded and scratched the back of my neck,

"Who's Jen?" Ashley asked nervously, and I tried to decipher what that tone of hers meant. I just shook it off and replied,

"Jen is my sister" I answered and I thought I saw Ashley sigh, in relief? I don't know but it was definitely a sigh of some sort.

Okay, awkward silence is back.

"Well I'm just gonna go and sit over there with Ashley for a while okay?" I rushed out grabbing the towel and the bag off of my bed,

"Okay sweetie, don't forget to put more sun block on Spence" my Mom shouted as I was walking away. I rolled my eyes and Ashley laughed,

"Yeah Mom, got it" I replied and carried on walking and I listened to Ashley's husky laughter.

"Yeah Spencer, and drink plenty of water!" Ashley said pointing at me and moving her hand up and down, and I just glared at her playfully,

"Shut up, unless you want to get wet again"

Woah that was so not what I mean, I looked to Ashley to see her clearly amused,

"Oh really?" she asked and I blushed bright red, "Need I remind you that I got you wet first" she added, oh. My. God!

I'm blushing so hard right now you would not believe it! But wait, is she flirting with me? I mean there is no way she could miss that innuendo...

But is Ashley gay? I mean she turned down my brother, but that doesn't mean anything, who in their right mind would go out with him?

I should really not even be thinking about this at the moment, she's probably not even gay; she might just be one of those flirting types.

"Spencer!" I heard Ashley shout beside me, I turned to see concern on her face,

"You okay Spence? You kinda just took off in your own little world there" she asked,

Aww she called me Spence! So not the time...

"Uhhh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something, what were you saying?" she sighed in relief and she turned back to normal, well she actually looked nervous.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me, Kyla and Aiden tonight? Your sister can come too" she asked nervously,

Hmm, could anything go wrong if I do go? Well I might get caught staring at Ashley, or I might flirt with her without realising...

Oh well, who cares!

"Sure, why not? I will ask Jen when I see her later" I replied with a smile, and Ashley's face lit up like a Christmas tree, I guess she's happy she won't be the third wheel anymore.

"Awesome! you sure your family won't mind?" she asked and I nodded and smiled cheekily,

"Even if they did, tough cookies! I'm going out, plus I'm 18, what can they do? Strap me to the bed so I can't go out?" I stated

Why is it everything I say sounds like an innuendo, it's like my mind filter shuts down around Ashley.

"Plus they will be okay with Jen coming with me" I said and she nodded, and then she smirked,

"Tough cookies? Seriously?" Ashley asked and I shoved her shoulder playfully which made her laugh even more,

"Shut up Davies!" I exclaimed as I laughed with her, then she turned to me raising her eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips in a challenging way. So Hot!

"Make me Carlin!" she backfired, I laughed and slyly looked behind her to see that we were close to the pool, I then looked back to her shrugging with a smirk on my face,

"Okay" I stated before tackling Ashley and picking her up bridal style, and then ran to the pool plunging us both in.

As soon as I surfaced I swam for my life, I didn't look back but I knew Ashley had surfaced,

"Spencer! Get your ass back here!"

I laughed and kept swimming while shouting back,

"Not a chance!"

* * *

**A/N: here is another chapter! I hope you liked it! Thank you again for all of the reviews in the last chapter, I really appreciated them!**

**Please review and tell me if you did!**

**Much love to ya...xxxx**


	3. Nights to remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South of Nowhere, or any of it's characters, I only own my OC (Jennifer, aka Jen)

**Feedback:** I would like to know what you think, so reviews are appreciated.

**Rating:** it is a rating T at the moment but it will change to M eventually.

* * *

'**Never Been Higher'**

'**Chapter 3:** Nights to remember'

* * *

-**Spencer's P.O.V**-

It's now seven, and I'm getting ready for my night out with Ashley.

Oh yeah and everyone else. Heh.

I'm so nervous I mean I didn't need to be...me and Ashley get on great, and so do me, Kyla, and Aiden.

"Will you calm down! She's only a girl, I'm the one that should be nervous, I don't know any of them" Jen stated from her place on the bed, she had been helping me on what to wear. As it turns out she agreed to come out with us tonight.

And eventually I decided on jeans shorts, a blue top, black waistcoat and my favourite black converse. I'm more of the comfort than style kind of person.

"I know Jen but...I dunno I just feel this connection with Ashley, but I don't even know if she likes girls! And what if I flirt with her accidentally, or...or stare at her with realising!" I stammered out and Jen rolled her eyes and got up off of the bed walking over to me and grabbing my hands.

"Spence, trust me, you will be fine, don't worry about it, I will be there to help okay? I'm actually looking forward to meeting the girl who has made you into a nervous mess, she must be hot" she grinned and I slapped her arm lightly,

"I don't just go for looks you know...but she is hot" I stated with a laugh and she copied me before turning and walking off into the bathroom.

I laughed at her and carried on putting away the clothes that I didn't choose to wear.

I was still nervous no matter what Jen said. But at least it's just me and Jen going and not the whole family.

When I told my parents about it, my dad was fine with it, saying that he liked Ashley. My Mom said it was okay as long as me and Jen stayed with them, and trust me, I had no problem with staying close to Ashley.

The rest of the family went out a while ago. They're doing sightseeing or something. You should have seen Glen's face when they dragged him along with them, he was going to tag along with us but Mom said that she didn't want to sightsee without at least one of her children.

And I had also rolled my eyes when Glen told me to put a good word in for him with Ashley,

As if! Just the thought of them two together just...ugh...no way in hell!

I think I'm gonna be sick!

* * *

When I finally finished getting ready, I made my way- nervously I might add- to Ashley's room. Jen told me to go ahead of her, she still wasn't ready, I told her the room number and she said she would meet us there. She was one floor higher than us and she had it to herself because Kyla and Aiden share a room.

It must be quite lonely, being on her own.

Once I reached her door I knocked twice, hearing whatever music she was playing being turned down. She opened the door and smiled widely at me,

"Hey gorgeous! Come in" she said in her usual husky voice.

And cue the blush! And the fact that she looked hotter than any other time I have seen her does not help. Damn those short denim skirts,

I smiled and following her into...what I think is a room, at the moment it looks like a war broke out and the weapons were clothes.

"What happened in here? WW3?" I asked as I took in all the clothes everywhere, Ashley just turned to me and did a fake laugh, placing her hand on her chest,

"Har har, no actually... I got ready" she stated mockingly and I just laughed at her and shook my head

"So where is your sister?" Ashley asked as she sifted through make up in her bag,

"Oh she is coming in a minute, she takes nearly as long as you to get ready" I said jokingly, and she chuckled,

"Well then she's a legend" she said and I just rolled my eyes again,

"Whatever, so when are Kyla and Aiden coming?" I asked as she put down her make-up and walked over to her mountain of clothes, how the hell did she get all of that in one suitcase? Was it made by Mary Poppins or something?

"Oh they're meeting us at this club called 'Obsession', It's not far from here, they moaned that I was taking too long, so they said they would meet us there" she said looking over a top, then she laughed to herself, obviously disagreeing with what her sibling, and her boyfriend thought.

"Okay, what time does it close?" I asked smiling slightly,

"Umm, about four in the morning, why?" she said looking up at me from the pile of clothes,

I just shrugged and grinned,

"No reason really, It's just a good job though, at least we'll get half and hour there before it closes" I stated, but I couldn't keep a straight face and I burst out laughing at her confused expression, then I watched as she finally clicked on to what I was saying,

She glared and reached over for her pillow and chucked it at me successfully hitting me in the head, she then threw up her arms in victory.

"Woohoo 10 points!" she shouted, and I glared at her,

"Cheap shot!" I replied and she shrugged. And that's when we heard a knock at the door. Ashley jumped up and darted towards it while I sat the pillow back on to her bed neatly,

"ummm Spence!" I heard Ashley shout from the doorway, and I just sat on the bed, It still felt funny when she said Spence, oh right she called me,

"Yeah?" I shouted back and she replied quickly

"Would this be your sister?" she asked and I furrowed my eye brows and moved off the bed and towards the door. I saw the back of Ashley as I got closer and looked at her in confusion and then looked to where someone was at the door.

And standing there was Jen, looking at Ashley like she had seen a ghost. I moved to stand beside Jen outside of the door.

"Jen? Jen what's the matter?" I asked concerned that she is having a breakdown or something. It was all quiet and then suddenly she laughed loudly,

"Oh my God! You're Ashley Davies!" she exclaimed happily, and I looked to her in confusion. Then I looked back to Ashley and she looked embarrassed as she scratched the back of her neck,

"Jen, how do you know Ashley?" I asked eyeing them both, then Jen looked at me as if I grew another head,

"You honestly don't know who she is?" she asked and I thought deeply about it and shook my head,

"Apart from someone who takes ages to get ready, no I don't" I joked and Jen rolled her eyes and pulled out the Kerrang magazines that she is always reading, then she flicked to a page and then turned it around to face me.

On the page was none other than Ashley sitting on a chair with an acoustic guitar. I think my jaw just hit the floo. I grabbed the magazine out of her hands, she didn't care though cause she is still star struck. She's in a music magazine!... no freakin way!

"Is there maybe something you failed to mention to me Ash?" I asked and she looked off in her own world for a second and then came back, looking as nervous as ever,

"Umm yeah, I'm kind of famous" she shifted nervously and I scoffed, and scratched my forehead.

I looked back to Jen to see her staring at Ashley,

"Jen!" I shouted and it broke her from her shock, she laughed nervously,

"...okay I'm good, wow….sorry, I'm just a really big fan" Jen confessed laughing slightly and Ashley smiled widely and nodded to her,

"Well thank you" she said back to her. I was still slightly upset that I was only finding out about this now, but you know, it's not like I have known her for that long.

"Well we should get going right? We'll talk about this later" I asked breaking up the whole bonding session, and eyeing Ashley who still looked embarrassed.

"Ok, yeah sure" Ashley said finally turning around, shutting the door to her room and we then walked down the hall. Ashley and Jen started talking, and I start feeling like the third wheel. Oh great I can just tell this is gonna be an awesome night!

Sarcasm never tasted so sour.

* * *

Ash was right when she said the club wasn't too far from the hotel, it only took us about 10 minutes to walk there, the whole way here Ashley and Jen talked about music, it was nice that Jen got to meet her, and I can't believe that she is a professional singer, I mean I'm not that much of a nerd. I do listen to Jen's music It's just sometimes my mind doesn't catch up.

When we got inside the club we eventually found Kyla and Aiden sitting in in a booth, and when they noticed us, they waved us over,

"Hey guys, you're here quicker than we thought you would be, especially with you waiting for dress up Barbie" Kyla laughed as well as me, Aiden and Jen. Ashley just glared at us all.

"Trust me, If it wasn't for my sister Jen here I would have had to drag her out of the room" I said wrapping my arm around Jen's shoulders, she laughed along with Kyla and Aiden. Ashley was still sulking.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jen, and I think you both deserve medals, but drinks will have to do, what're you having, my treat" Aiden offered and I smiled appreciatively at him,

"I'll have a vodka cranberry, and she'll have a coke" I said pointing at Jen and she pouted,

"Aww Spence, you never let me have any fun!" Jen whined, and I rolled my eyes at her, and watched as Aiden took Ashley and Kyla's orders,

"Oh hush up, I'm not taking you back to the hotel drunk, it takes you like a sip to drunk, and just be happy I let you come with us tonight!" I shot back, and she laughed mockingly at me,

"Oh please! You get drunk quicker than I do! Remember that time you came back with that guy, and you were Sick all over Mom's slippers, Yeah you're a great drinker!" she backfired and I glared at her

"That was one time! I didn't eat anything before I drank!" I shouted back,

"What's the other excuses for the other times then?" she asked crossing her arms and we just stood there and had a glaring match.

"Wow, they sound like us" I heard Ashley mumble to Kyla and she nodded. I turned to them and and gave them a smirk, and I turned back to Jen and lightly push her, then took my place sitting next to Ashley who looked extremely happy. Jen slid in beside me and we smiled at each other bumping shoulders. No matter how much we squabble, we can't stay mad at each other for long.

"So how are you enjoying your vacation so far?" Kyla asked as she relaxed back into the chair, I took a deep breath and smiled but Jen beat me to it,

"Well after tonight, this is the best vacation I have been on" she smiled happily and I couldn't help smile at her expression, I haven't seen her this happy in years,

"And why is that?" Aiden asked as he placed the tray of drinks down on the table, we all said our mutual 'thank you'. Jen took a sip of hers and then answered him as he took his seat next to Kyla wrapping his arm around her,

"Well a couple of things really, my parents are finally letting me go out with Spencer, I'm in a club, and the best of all, I met my favourite music artist, so I'm having a pretty awesome day" she smiled taking another drink,

"That's awesome...wait...who's your favourite music artist" Aiden asked and we all rolled our eyes,

"Me, you idiot" Ashley exclaimed and he frowned,

"Oh right, yeah" he said and we all looked at each other and chuckled slightly,

"Yeah and Spence here, had no idea who I was, you should have seen her face" Ashley laughed and I glared at her and she quickly shut up and took a sip off her beer,

"So you honestly didn't know who Casanova over there was?" Kyla asked looking at me, amusement covering her face, I smiled and nodded,

"Well no not at first, then when I saw her picture in the magazine it clicked I guess, I mean Jen had told me her name in the past so I guess I just forgot" I said taking another swig of my drink,

"So what about you Spencer? Are you enjoying your vacation?" Ashley asked looking at me intently, I smiled back at her,

"It's going great actually, I've been here what? Four days? And I'm not tearing my hair out, I think being with you has made it much better" I stated shyly and I watched Ashley's head perk up and she smiled slightly.

"Really?" she asked innocently and I smiled and nodded,

"yeah, I mean like my dad said, I don't usually get on with people so quickly, I guess you're just special" I said smiling at her as she practically beamed and replied,

"Likewise" she said looking into my eyes, and I couldn't take mine off her beautiful brown ones. I tore mine away from hers and looked at my drink awkwardly.

I can't help but feel constantly nervous around Ashley, I don't know why, but I just feel a connection, obviously it's an attraction, but I have no idea if she likes girls, or if she would even be interested in me. Maybe I'm just being stupid.

I took a sip of my drink, the bitter taste of the vodka and cranberry sliding down my throat made me shiver as I looked over to the bar. I watched as a well built guy with short black hair stares at Ashley discreetly, or trying to be at least. Fantastic, I'm not the only one with my eyes on Ashley tonight, perfect...

"Wow Ash, you've been here for 20 minutes and someone's already staring at you" I said, the malice evident in my tone. She looked confused and then glanced to where my line of sight was, then she turned back to me with a grimace,

"Ugh Fantastic!" she said sarcastically and I chuckled darkly,

"What? Not your type" I asked, this might be a chance to figure out what she's attracted to. I could see Kyla, Aiden, and Jen turn their heads and they started paying attention to our conversation. Ashley looked almost nervous as she mumbled out a reply,

"No, Not exactly" okay, not much to go on there. I tried to think of another question when I heard Kyla chuckle from across the table,

"Yeah Ash likes the more feminine guys, don't you sis?" she laughed, So...she does like guys? I watched Aiden try (emphasis on try) to hide his smile, while Ashley glared angrily at her sister, and I don't just mean a normal 'Shut up' glare, it was a 'I'll kill you in your sleep' kind of glare.

I deliberately guzzled down my drink, and I picked up my glass while the two sisters had a stare-down.

"Well I'm just gonna go get another drink...back in a minute" I said looking to everyone and smiling at Jen when she gave me a confused look. Aiden stood up quickly and glanced at the two sisters,

"I'll ugh, join you" he stated, and Jen then looked at me with a pleading expression, I knew she didn't want to stay with the sisters with the way they are acting, they look like they are about to attack each other.

"Yeah and I'm gonna go to the girls room" Jen said quickly standing up and I nodded to her,

"Okay, come straight back here after, and don't get talking to strangers, okay?" I smirked and she mimicked me mockingly and flipped me off before walking in the way of the bathrooms, I laughed at her and then walked with Aiden towards the bar.

As we approached it, we looked back to see Ashley and Kyla having a heated argument, and laughed and shook my head, turning back to Aiden to see him doing the same.

"What's up with them?" I asked him and he just scratched his head and sat down on the bar stool, I copied him, trying to get the bar tenders attention, and successfully ordering them.

"Oh you know, just sisters tormenting each other I guess" he stated grabbing the refilled drinks off the bar and handing mine to me, I thanked him and took a sip before replying,

"yeah I know what you mean, me and my sister fight like cat and dog, but she's my best friend, I can't stay mad at her for long" I laughed taking another sip.

"Yeah I'm an only child, so I don't have to deal with it thankfully" he stated and I laughed, nodded, downed my drink and then stood up.

"Well they look like they will take a while to settle things, wanna dance?" I asked him and smiled even more when Pink's 'So What' came on.

Aiden's face paled and he looked hesitant,

"I uhh, I don't dance" he confessed shyly, I just grabbed his arm and pulled on it,

"Come on Mr. Muscle I'm not dancing by myself" I stated with a smile, he laughed and shook his head,

"Okay no more alcohol for you, Ashley would kick my ass if I let you get drunk" he stated and I looked at him in confusion,

"Why would she?" I asked and he went wide eyed and then looked around nervously,

"Nevermind, come on, let's go dance" he stated pulling me into the crowd, I just shrugged and let him pull us into the middle, I laughed as we started to sing along to the song, albeit badly. But who cares, It's not like this is American Idol.

I practically squealed when Paramore's 'Crush Crush Crush' came on next. Oh yeah my taste in music is Bad ass! Woah I have had way to many Vodka cranberrys!

I looked over to to Ashley to see her staring at me as I sang along to the verse.

_'I got a lot to say to you.._

_Yeah I got a lot to say..._

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me.._

_Keeping them here, and it makes no sense at all..'_

Wow those lyrics scarily fit our situation,

Weird...

I turned back to Aiden and we rocked out to the chorus together, we both laughed at how embarrassing we both probably looked.

"Hey you're a good dancer Spencer" he exclaimed and I laughed,

"Yeah its the Vodka, but thanks, you are not so bad yourself Mr. Muscle" I replied with a laugh, and soon enough we were singing along to the pussy cat dolls, asking guys to loosen up their buttons. And it's so not the kind of dancing I wanna do with Aiden, but thankfully I see Kyla walk up to Aiden, and that's when I feel hands on my hips, and I knew instantly who they belonged to, and still with a half drunken mind it still made my stomach flutter.

"Hey you, having fun?" she said huskily into my ear, oh God!

"yeah, I'm having a great time" I replied trying to control my breathing. I then started dancing again and I noticed Ashley's eyes watching me.

Eventually Jen joined us on the dance floor and I saw her dancing with Kyla and Aiden, so at least I knew she was okay. But then my thoughts were interrupted when I felt Ashley grinding against me in rhythm with the songs.

Okay so this has got to be the highlight of my night!

There was no doubt in my mind that I was definitely attracted to her. I mean look at her!

But even with realising that, there is nothing I can really do about it. I can't tell her cause she could either be disgusted or take pity on me and turn me down. I'm not good with rejection. And I would rather be friends with her than nothing at all.

I guess I'll just have to keep it to myself, well and Jen cause I tell her everything.

But I have never felt this way for someone before, I mean I have liked girls before but there is something different with her.

We slowed down as the song came to an end, and the DJ announced that he was going to slow things down a bit, well I'm guessing that's what he said, I can hardly hear him. But I mean of come on! This is a club, it's supposed to be upbeat not slow.

Crap, everyone is getting closer.

What do I do? Go back to the table or stay?

'_Should I stay or should I go_' haha, okay so not the time to sing songs in my head, damn Vodka!

I watched then as Ashley moved closer to me and placed her hands on my hips, she looked at me nervously,

"Is this okay?" she asked tentatively, how could I say no to that?

"It's...fine" I stated back, and then decided to wrap my arms around her neck and then it was my turn to be nervous,

"Is _this_ okay?" she smiled to me and nodded,

"Perfect" she replied and smiled wider.

Finally the DJ picked a slow song. It was scary that this guy played most of my favourite songs.

We swayed softly as we listened to the lyrics, not taking our eyes of one another's,

'_Waking up I see that everything is okay,_

_The first time in my life and now its so great,_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed,_

_I think about.. the little things that make life great,_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it _

_This is the best feeling'_

We kept swaying as the song continued, keeping our eyes on each others,

_'This innocence is brilliant, _

_I hope that it will stay,_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now, _

_And I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by'_

Even when the song ended we kept eye contact until we saw Aiden, Kyla and Jen head back to the seats. I unwound my arms from around Ashley's neck and smiled sheepishly then she reached for my hand softly and pulled me to sit back at the table, but the feeling of her hand in mine felt fantastic, I can't really describe it.

When we sat down, I sat next to Ashley, which I think she was happy about, and it meant that I was opposite Aiden.

I was thirsty from the dancing and took a good sip of my drink, and that is when I heard Ashley sigh,

"I miss my baby"

And with that I spat my drink out harshly, successfully hitting Aiden in the face, and then there was silence before I heard Ashley, Kyla and Jen laughing hysterically,

"Wow, look! We have our own water feature!" Ashley exclaimed in between her laughter, I wiped my face and quickly questioned her earlier statement,

"Baby?" I asked loudly and Ashley shushed me as I watched Aiden towel off his face and I silently apologised to him and sent a confused glance to Ashley,

"She means her guitar" Kyla explained chuckling at the display, I visibly sighed in relief and took another sip of my drink before Kyla continued,

"And her eight month old love child"

And once again, I spat the contents of my mouth towards Aiden who dodged it by putting the tray in front of his face.

"What?" I shouted, Ashley just sighed in annoyance while Kyla laughed,

"Kidding, sorry, it's funny to see your reaction" she confessed and Ashley mouthed a 'sorry' to me as if arguing with Kyla was a wasted effort.

I went to take another sip of my drink before Aiden stopped my hand from reaching my mouth, he smiled and looked to the others before letting go of my hand,

"I just want to make sure that you three don't have anything shocking to tell her anything after she fills her mouth with Vodka" he asked and I glared playfully at him. Kyla looked thoughtful for a minute and then replied,

"Nope! _I_ haven't anyway" she stated looking in Ashley's direction, and once again it was like they were having a silent conversation between themselves, then Ashley broke her gaze from her and turned to Aiden with an emotionless expression, then back to her sister with an expecting gaze,

"Nothing to say" she simply stated and I watched Kyla roll her eyes. I knew they were hiding something from me, but I don't think it's fair to badger it out of her.

"Sadly no, although I would love to see her face like that again" Jen said and I smacked her arm playfully. Then Aiden just smiled and nodded towards me,

"Well then, you're good to go" he stated in a way that sounded like a cop,

"Thank you ever so much officer!" I said sarcastically and took a sip of my drink without spitting it anywhere,

"No problem Ma'am" he replied pretending to bow his hat, I laughed at him and put down my drink,

"You're such a dork" I laughed and the whole table broke into laughter, I think Ashley was worried about my reaction to the other think that's why she went quiet. Yeah that must be it.

I tried to get the conversation running, so I chose to comment on what Ashley said before,

"So, do you play your guitar to all of your music?" I asked her and she nodded enthusiastically, I smiled to her,

"That's awesome, I always wanted to play, but think I enjoy hearing it more than playing, plus I tried and sucked at it" I stated and they all laughed,

"I bet you're not that bad, I sucked when I started, but I've been playing for 5 years ago, well I've played longer that that It's just become more of an interest when I started my music career" she stated and I could tell she loved playing just by the way she talked,

"That's cool , well at least you have it when you go home and on that note, I don't even know where you guys live" I stated, I couldn't believe I hadn't asked before,

Ashley looked thoughtful, and then laughed,

"Ha you're right, I mean for all you know we could live in Alaska and you could live in Jamaica" she stated and I laughed,

"Well wouldn't I be a bit more tanned if I lived there Ash?" I asked and she chuckled,

"Yeah you would...unless you were one of those people I mentioned before, the ones that never leave their house!" she stated pointing at me accusingly with her eyes wide, I then turned to look at Aiden,

"Okay I take back what I said to you, _she_ is the dork" I said pointing at Ashley and she pretended to be offended. Then we all just laughed.

That was the time Kyla, Jen and Aiden stood up saying they were going to dance again.

And then they're were two...

So to try and get rid of some of the awkwardness I continued with our conversation.

"So really now, where do you live?" I asked genuinely, then rested back into the booth, she copied me and smiled.

"Well I can assure you it's not Alaska... we're from beautiful Los Angeles" she stated and I went wide eyed, but the way she said it sounded sarcastic for some reason,

"Really? Must be nice living there huh?" I asked and once again Ashley looked depressed, they're must be a reason why her living there upsets her, but I'm not going to ask, it's too personal.

"Yeah It's okay, I guess" she replied and then shook her head, as if shaking away her thoughts, then she had her signature smile back,

"So where does our fine Miss. Carlin live then?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well It's not as interesting as LA but it's okay, we live in Ohio" Ashley smiled at me and laughed,

"Oh that's why you're all sweet and innocent? You haven't been tainted by LA life!" she exclaimed as I laughed,

"No actually, that's all thanks to my Mom, although I wouldn't say I'm exactly innocent" I stated, why isn't there a filter for my mouth? Cause I really need one!

"Oh Spencer has some secrets?, please... do tell" she encouraged making herself comfortable ready for my information, but she is gonna be so disappointed,

"Uh uh, No way" I said and Ashley whined loudly,

"Oh come on Spence" she whined as she pouted, and I downed the last part of my drink.

"Nope, maybe I just want to keep the mystery alive" Good save Spencer!

Ashley just stared at me with an amused smiled and I did the same thing back to her. And that's when I remembered something.

"Anyway, talking about secrets, why didn't you tell me you were a Rock star" I asked as I threw up my hands a little for an added effect, she just laughed and nursed her drink in her hand.

"Well I didn't want to bring it up in random conversation, that would be bragging" she said and I stared at her confused,

"But you like to brag" I stated with a smirk and she looked thoughtful and then smiled brightly,

"Yes that is true, but...I don't know, I don't meet many people that don't know who I am, and the ones who do either want to be friends for the publicity or money, I just wanted someone who wanted to be friends with just...me" she confessed and I looked at her in awe, how could anyone want to be friends with her for just money and fame?

It was then that I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her, placing my head in her shoulder. I could tell she was shocked by the gesture because it took her a few seconds to hug me back, I then spoke softly into her ear, maybe I was pushing it a little but I don't really care at the moment,

"Well I want you to know that I'm friends with Ashley, not the cameras or the money, just the person" I stated and I felt her tighten her hold on me, and buried her head in my neck,

"Thank you Spence" She whispered into my ear and I smiled to myself, revelling in the feeling of her this close to me...but as always all the perfect moments get ruined, and by who? Boys, but not any boy. Aiden in fact. He coughed loudly and that's what made us pull apart from each other, I blushed and looked to see Kyla, Aiden and Jen standing there. Jen just had a wide smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're gonna head back to the hotel now, I don't know about you three but we're tired" he stated, I could tell he just wanted some 'alone' time with Kyla, I could see the smile he was hiding. I think Ashley caught on to this aswell because she stood up,

"Yeah I guess I will go back aswell, you two coming?" she asked and I looked to Jen and she nodded, I then stood and grabbed my bag before stepping out of the booth. I walked next to Ashley as we made our way back to the hotel.

When we got back, we said our 'good-nights' to Aiden and Kyla. And then Ashley walked us back to our room which I thought was sweet of her because Jen wouldn't be much company because she looked like she was going to collapse onto the floor, she was that tired.

We reached my door and I watched as Jen said goodnight to Ashley, it was amazing how quick her Star Stricken state had worn off. Then she bounded into the room jumping onto her bed, I laughed as me and Ashley stood in the doorway.

"Well I'm sure I can say for both of us that we had a great time, thank you for inviting us" I said softly trying not to disturb my sleeping sister. Ashley smiled lightly and leaned on the door frame,

"I should be thanking you, you made it way more fun" I laughed at her and nodded,

"Well I better get in, I guess I'll see you later?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically,

"Of course you will" she replied and then she leaned forward wrapping her arms around me in a soft hug, I could get used to these. It lasted a while in fact, but who am I to pull back now?

She then -sadly- pulled back, but then I felt her kiss my cheek. Her soft lips lingered on my cheek, then she pulled away and smiled shyly, is that a blush? Hmm.

"Night Spence" she whispered and stated to move backward but didn't remove her eyes from mine.

"Night Ash" I replied and she smiled and waved slightly before turning around and walking down the hall towards the elevator.

I then walked back into the room, shutting the door softly. I tiptoed over to Jen's bed and managed to remove her shoes and jeans without waking her, there was no way I was removing her top, she can do that herself, I grabbed the quilt and tucked her in kissing her forehead...I don't care if she's not a baby, she is my baby sister, get used to it!.

I then moved over to my own bed and removed my own clothes before gently placing myself on the bed, placing the quilt over me. I sighed as my head hit the soft pillow. And until I fell asleep my head was filled with thoughts and images of a certain brunette with killer brown eyes.

And also that for the first time in my life, I never wanted this vacation to end.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is another chapter of this story. I hoped you liked this chapter. I cant say for certain how long it will be before I update, but it wont be too long. **

**Anyway, some of you may have noticed that I have changed my user name, I'm sorry for the confusion. It used to be Miss. Claire Cullen, but I wanted to change it. So I did. Haha. **

**Music mentioned in this chapter:**

**Pink – 'So What'  
****Paramore – 'Crush Crush Crush'  
****Avril Lavigne – 'Innocence' (while they are slow dancing, its a good song, so if you haven't heard it you should definitely give it a listen)  
****Pussy Cat Dolls – Buttons **

**Much love to ya...xxxx**

**-P.I.D-**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own South Of Nowhere or any of it's characters (i.e. Jen Carlin)

**Feedback**: It would be much appreciated

**Rating**: This chapter is a T.. .. .. don't worry it will be M eventually.. but come on let them get to know each other first :P

* * *

'**Never Been Higher**'

'**Chapter 4**: Decisions, Decisions '

* * *

**-Spencer's P.O.V-**

So it's been five days since I went out with Ashley, well went out with everyone, but to be honest all I can remember is her...and me... talking, dancing... grinding...

Ok...I'm getting off topic here,

So yeah, it's been five days, and I have spent half of it with the family, and half with Ash, Kyla and Aiden. With Jen tagging along.

Mom, being the annoying parent she is, started moaning that I was spending too much time with them but in the end when I did spend time with them I moaned until she actually wanted me to go away and hang around with Ashley, so basically I used my nagging skills to my advantage.

Also I think Mom was just happy I wasn't (in her own words) '_Gallivanting with sin filled boys_' I almost laughed out loud when she had said that to me, but then I would have had to explain myself, and that would have just got me in a deeper hole to climb out of. So I went with the whole 'inner laughter' thing. But at the end of the day she doesn't mind me hanging around Ashley, most likely cause she is a girl, Plus Kyla and Aiden are a couple, so I think those two reasons go in my favour. But if she knew what I felt towards Ashley, she would be anything but thrilled.

So today is Thursday, the day before Ashley goes home, and to be honest I don't think I'm hiding my sadness all too well. I think I'm actually being more miserable around my parents than normal and that is saying something.

But I just brush It off by saying I'm feeling sick or something, and they just get the idea to steer clear of me.

So to say I'm an unhappy bunny today is an understatement. I know that it was going to happen eventually but I mean this is not like when a friend goes home once they stayed over at your house, this is like someone you might not ever see again. And that is pretty depressing, because what I am feeling towards her is a lot more than I can handle at the moment.

So my plan of action is...

Try not to get too close.

Simple as that...

If I don't get too close to her then I wont be so sad when she leaves tomorrow (we all know that is a lie) but it's what I'm sticking with!

And with her personality being so funny and charming, it's is going to be difficult. And I don't just wanna stop hanging around with her altogether, cause then that will look even more strange. And I don't want her to feel like she has done something wrong.

I'm just gonna hang out with her and be a friend without getting too close. So basically, there is no chance I am telling her about my attraction towards her, that would be the opposite of what I want, and I want her last day here to be without drama.

Plus I don't even know if she likes girls, I mean I could of read all of the signs wrong. I mean, she never talks about boys, or mentions anything about previous boyfriends, and I always found she was always touchy feely with me, or staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

But maybe she's just a touchy feely person, and is also one of those people that stare at you but they're not actually looking at you, but just thinking deeply about something.

So there is no real way to know unless I asked and I didn't want to tarnish our friendship with it so I'll let it pass. But even if she was gay or Bi, it doesn't necessarily mean that she would like me, I mean that's just stereotypical. It doesn't work that way.

So the reason why I'm thinking about this and giving myself a headache is because I'm heading down to the beach to hang out with Ash, Kyla and Aiden. I mean I'm not nervous, I kinda got over that. I'm just trying to go over everything in my head before I say something I regret.

When I eventually reached the beach I noticed Kyla and Aiden playing with a beach ball in the shallow part of the water. As I got closer they both spotted me, waved and then they pointed over to where I'm guessing Ashley was, and sure enough she was there, sunbathing with her earphones in. She was wearing a black bikini that suited her dark skin well...

very...very well.

I shook my head of those thoughts and walked over and stood in front of her blocking the suns rays from hitting her skin. It was then that I heard a sigh of annoyance escape her lips as she ripped out her earphones and spoke.

"I swear, can't I just get 10 minutes to myself without someone bugging me" I smiled at her little rant and sighed dramatically,

"Fine, I'll go and find another hot brunette to spend my time with" I stated and watched as Ashley's eyes shot open before I started to walk away,

"Wait, wait, wait Spencer!" I hear her shout and I felt a hand on my arm, and once again I felt butterflies fluttering around my stomach. I looked to her face to see her panting and trying to catch her breath before she continued.

That's actually kinda cute, to be quite honest.

"Sorry about that Spence, I didn't know it was you, I thought it was Aiden or Kyla" she stated smiling sadly, I laughed and placed my hand on my chest,

"Aww thank you for making me feel all special Ash" I laughed and she slapped my arm playfully.

"I mean it though, I'm sorry. It's just every time I get relaxed either Kyla or Aiden bug me" she stated as she sat back down on her towel,

"I know what you mean, Jen is always bugging me and don't even get me started on Glen" I laughed as I spread out my towel next to hers.

You know this whole 'not getting close' thing is proving to be a pain in the ass. Just for the simple fact that I can't keep my eyes off of her.

Her abs are going to be the death of me, I swear!

It really makes me thankful that we are not in some freezing cold country where everyone is bundled up in winter clothes. Because now I can look at her without acting like such a perv. Oh who's kidding, I am a perv, just a discreet one.

I sat back on my towel and leaned on my elbows so that I was propping myself up, and just as I did that Ashley stood and I reapplied some sunscreen to herself. And you know when you watch something and you imagine it in slow motion. Yeah that's happening right now. I watched as her hand rubbed in circular motions on her abs and I thought about how that would feel if she did that to me. Then I would do the same and rub it over her abs and then her -

"Spencer!" Ashley's voice then broke me out of my less than innocent thoughts.

She was now sitting on her knees facing me with a look of concern on her face while her hand rested on my thigh.

Oh my god.

Her hand is on my thigh.

The one I just fantasized about touching me.

Breath, Spencer, breathe!

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"uhh yeah, I'm uhh fine...yep" I mumbled out nervously, but she didn't look so convinced, so then I added a smile for good measure. I mean it's not like I'm being that obvious.

"You sure? You look like you're having a mini heart attack" she stated back to me, okay...so I am being obvious.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the heat" …...i am such a Fail at lying.

Right okay come on, lets change the subject.

"I can't believe you're going home tomorrow" I stated with a sad sigh and she removed her hand from my thigh and leaned back onto her towel, I already missed the touch of her hand.

"I know, I don't really wanna go home, I would rather stay here with you" she stated looking over to me and I got lost in her eyes. I didn't want to make it too obvious that I was sinking in them so I turned and looked towards the sea where Aiden and Kyla were. But I smiled to myself knowing that she wants to stay with me.

"Me too" I replied as we smiled at each other but not for long because guess who comes to crash the conversation.

"Hey Sis... Hey Ashley" he said flirtatiously looking Ashley up and down. She just said a small 'Hey' and that was it, she just went back to sun bathing, and I loved the fact that she didn't take on to any of his advances. But really...

Why did my mother have to give birth to a guy like him? Why!

"What are you doing here Glen?" I asked I as I laid back on my towel and shielded my eyes from the sun so I could look at him, and I could see Ashley doing the same out of the corner of my eye,

"Sadly, he's with me" I heard Jen's voice pop up from behind us and I turned my head to see her setting up her towel next to me. Great, is it siblings unite or something today?

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked her. I don't actually mind Jen being here, but I could do without him being here, I can just see all of the cheesy pick up lines building up in his little mind.

"Technically, _I_ brought _her_ here, Mom didn't want her to walk down here by herself" he laughed and sat down on the sand resting his arms on his knees. Eww Glen close your legs. No one here wants to see that. In fact I'm sure no one _anywhere_ wants to see that.

Jen just grunted and sat cross legged on her towel. I decided to do the same since I can't really relax with them to looking down at me.

"I don't see why she has to baby me so much, it's not like I'm 7 years old" she said crossing her arms. I had to say though, at that point she did look like a 7 year old instead of actually being 17. But if I said that she would kill me. So instead I just laughed.

"It's called being the last child, but trust me, it doesn't change when you get older, I had to practically pull Mom's arm off just to make her let me come here by myself, but at least they don't control you as much" but then I just heard Jen scoff,

"If that were true Spence, you would have no problem with telling them you like gi-" before she could say any more I covered her mouth with my hand. But I am so close to wrapping my hands around her neck. I sent her the most menacing glare I could and I could see in her eyes that she just realised what she nearly did. Hopefully though Glen is too busy checking out Ashley to notice, and Ashley is being quiet anyway so maybe they didn't even hear her.

"That you like what?" I heard Ashley's voice ask and I cringed and sent another glare to Jen, before I removed my hand from her mouth. Well she can answer that question cause I can honestly not think of anything.

"Oh umm...That she likes this guy...back at the hotel" she tried and I sent her (if possible) a more menacing glare than before. Of all the things she could of said. But I guess its the most plausible one.

"Oh" was all Ashley said before turning over onto her side and facing away from us. What's that all about?

I shook my head and then chanced a glance at Glen, who was busy checking out Ashley's now visible ass. I guess I am thankful that he sat like that, now it gives me a chance to do this,

"Ow!" Glen screamed as he cupped his '_little Glen_' with his hands as he writhed in pain on the sand. Me and Jen laughed loudly at the display and Jen asked for a high five which I gladly accepted. I watched as Ashley turned over to see what the commotion was,

"What happened?" she asked with a smirk on her face as she watched Glen,

"I'm not to sure, but I think it's his time of the month, don't worry Glen, we know how you feel" I stated back and we all broke out into laughter once more.

Glen just looked up at us and glared at me, "Shut up Spencer, you kicked me in the balls!" he stated still rolling in pain. I just laughed even more.

"Oh don't be silly, why would I do that?" I asked innocently looking at Jen with a grin,

"Well I have no idea, the last thing I remember is looking at ….." he quickly cut himself off because confessing his pervy-ness in front of Ashley, I just looked on at him amused,

"Looking at what Glen?" I urged him on with raised eyebrows and he looked at us all nervously and then stood up straight clapping his hands together,

"Well it was nice hanging with you ladies, but there are some things I need to check out, like...girls for example" he said before getting up and running off.

Yeah you run Glen, you coward.

"What was all that about?" Ashley asked giving us a curious look, we just shrugged and laughed a little,

"Just Glen being an ass" I stated back simply and she nodded slowly with a smile on her face,

"Which is a common occurrence sadly" Jen finished, and we all laughed. I then relaxed back onto my towel and decided that I could at least try to relax now that Glen is gone.

"Woah! Ashley! Take a look at this!" Jen practically yelled from beside me which in turn made me jump out of my skin. Before I could even register what was happening Ashley had leaned over my lying frame to see what Jen was yelling about and...

Wait...

Ashley, plus, over me, plus, her chest basically in my face, plus, pure tan hotness, equals...shut down of motor and thought functions.

Honestly?

Is someone having a laugh?

This is pure torture!

"What is it?" I managed to hear Ashley say a bit louder than the thumping of my heart making itself known in my chest, it was going ten to the dozen in there I thought it was going to explode or something. And also I don't know whether its a good thing or not, but I can't take my eyes off of her chest. Which is still right there in front of me, may I add once more. Kill me now.

"It's an article about your recent absence from the scene back in L.A., the paparazzi are sitting outside your house even now waiting for your return" Jen finished with a laughed and I heard Ashley chuckle aswell before taking the magazine out of Jen's hand reading it out loud.

"_It has been recently reported that L.A's Rocker Princess, Ashley Davies, has taken a rather abrupt and private vacation. Reporters and Fans have been wondering where the singer has been for the last few weeks and her publicists have released information on her vacation but leaving out information regarding the destination, who she is with and how long she will be gone. _

_But it is known that the brunette will have quite the welcome when she gets back, however it might not be the one she wants. Paparazzi have been camping outside the nineteen year old's L.A. Loft since yesterday morning. We might not know where Ashley is, but it can be said that she should enjoy he vacation while it lasts, because she will have a few questions to answer for her when she returns home" _

I heard Ashley sigh as she finished reading the article, gave it back to Jen and moved from over me to sit back onto her towel, which made me feel relieved yet disappointed. Man I have problems.

I watched her as she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"I can't even go on vacation without drama!" she groaned and I gave her a sad smile, and then smirked.

"well you shouldn't be a hot and talented artist, then should you Davies?" I teased and she sent me a playful glare mixed with a smile,

"And how would you know I'm a talented artist, Carlin? You've never properly listened to any of my songs" She pointed out with a smirk and I lifted my hand into the air and stuck my pointer finger out,

"Well obviously you must be good to have people sleeping outside your house...And! I have listened to your music, I just didn't know it was you" I stated once more and she went to say something else but never let it out, she just shut her mouth and sent me a playful smirk and then went back to sunbathing on her back. I smiled victoriously and looked to Jen who was smirking at me.

I mouthed 'What' to her but she just shrugged and shook her head, going back to whatever she was reading in her magazine.

And now is the time I actually wish someone would talk to me, or that I had something to do because when I'm bored, I think. And sometimes I _over_ think about things. Like this Ashley attraction thing. I mean what should I do with the information? Every time I come to a decision I change it. Like the whole '_Don't get close_' thing, I mean I made that decision only this morning and now I'm changing it already.

Maybe I should just ask her if she likes girls, I mean she's used to being asked personal questions by people she hardly knows all the time...i mean she's a Celebrity, they get asked questions all the time...

Wait...

Maybe she's been asked before? I mean it must have come up sometime right? I cant ask Kyla or Aiden about it because I would be surprised if they didn't tell Ashley that I asked them. So who else?...

I got it!

"Umm Jen, I'm thirsty, you got anything to drink?" I asked trying not to act too obvious. She put down her magazine and looked at me with a strange expression before answering.

"...No?" why did she make it sound like a question?

"Oh okay, well I'm gonna go get one, Jen can you come with me?" I asked innocently and she nodded suspiciously, great, I can never be secretive with her.

"Hey, I'll come too, I'm pretty thirsty" Ash said as she moved to get up,

"No!" I think I may have said that a little too loudly by the look on her face, but I just coughed and continued,

"No, it's okay, we can bring one back for you, we will only be a minute" I said quickly not giving Ashley time to reply. I grabbed Jen's arm and Sped off towards the nearest store.

When we eventually reached it Jen laughed slightly and turned to me crossing her arms expectantly.

"Alright...Spill Spence" she stated, raising her eyebrows, and I looked at her in shock,

"Am I really that obvious?" I asked exasperated, throwing my hands up in the air. I watched as she laughed and nodded,

"Yep, well you are to me, Sisters intuition and all that jazz" she smiled once more and I smirked playfully and went to sit on a bench that was near us. She followed and sat down as well, turning so that she was facing me slightly.

"Right come on Spence, you must have a good, and probably hilarious, reason as to why you practically dragged me here" she smirked at me and I glared slightly at her, but I couldn't hold it so I just sighed in defeat and placed my hands in my lap,

"Fine...So I need your help with something" I confessed and she nodded,

"Uh huh"

"Well something I need to ask really"

"Uh huh"

"It's kinda about Ashley"

"No! Really?" she asked sarcastically, and I gave her an evil look, to which she rolled her eyes and made a motion with her hands, silently telling to carry on,

"Anyway, so I need to ask a question about Ashley, and who better to go to than her fan right?" I stated and she looked confused,

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" she asked moving her legs up onto the bench so she could wrap her arms around them and rest her chin on her knees. I just looked down into my lap nervously and continued playing with my hands that were still resting in my lap.

"Because if I ask her what I need to then it would just get complicated, and there will be too many questions that I won't be able to answer" I confessed and she gave me an understanding nod,

"Okay, so now I'm curious. And what pray tell is this all important question that you came to ask the almighty Jennifer Carlin?" she asked poppin her bikini strap like some big shot, I just rolled my eyes while I chose what words to say next,

"Well, almighty Jennifer, I was wondering if maybe Ashley has ever revealed in an interview, about what her orientation is?" I asked nervously, which I have no reason to be. Jen knows my 'big secret' and she doesn't care what gender I like as long as they are good to me. She is a very protective baby Sister.

"You mean sexual orientation?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and I nodded and sighed whilst copying her sitting position, moving my legs so I could lean my chin on my knees. She laughed lightly and I looked confused and tilted my head in a silent questioning manner, she then calmed down and smiled at me,

"Spence, why didn't you just ask me if Ashley goes hot for girls?" she laughed and I was going to say something but I just left it and laughed with her. She makes me laugh with the way she words things. When I stopped laughing i managed to actually say something back to her,

"I didn't ask because this is embarrassing okay!" I whined which made her laugh harder, which in turn made me pout, she calmed down and looked at me with a warm smile,

"you know Spence, this is your Sister here, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you can talk to me about anything, okay?" she said placing a hand on my knee comfortingly and I sent her a warm smile. I really am lucky to have Jen.

"Thanks Sis" I smiled and she nodded with a smile. But after actually having a _real_ chat with her, instead of bantering, I forgot about the answer I wanted. So I just stared at her expectantly and I think it finally clicked in her head as to what I was staring at her for,

"Oh...right...sorry, well to answer your question, that question of her sexuality has been raised quite a few times actually, I mean she has been seen with guys, and like holding their hands and stuff, but never doing that with girls, unless it was Kyla that is. And every time she was asked she just said that she '_wasn't into labels_' so it's a mystery I guess" she finished with a shrug and two things came to mind,

One, is that it's amazing and slightly creepy that Jen knows this much about Ashley, and the second is that I still can't do anything with the information I've just found out. I let out a frustrated sigh and put my head in my hands.

"Damn it! I'm back where I started, why can't people have like a list of things you should know about them, when you meet them?" I asked to no one in particular and I heard Jen laugh before she answered me,

"Well dear sister, if that were the case, we wouldn't fall for people if we knew everything straight away. Learning about someone is what makes you fall for them" she said and I looked at her in awe, since when has Jen ever been romantic? Aww my little Sister is growing up! She noticed the look I was giving her and whined,

"What? I can be sappy sometimes, I can't always be your awesome bad-ass Sister!" she exclaimed holding her chin high, and I just laughed at her and rolled my eyes as she spoke again,

"But seriously, just ask her, I mean there is no harm in it, and if she finds out you've swapped dicks for chicks -" I nudged her sending her a reprimanding look, but she brushed it off and carried on, "Anyway, as I was saying, if she _does_ find that out then oh well, you never know" she said sending me a wink and I smiled sadly. But maybe she's right I mean, there really is no harm in asking. But...

"But what if she's not gay or whatever and finds out I am? It might freak her out and me telling her that and then telling her I am attracted to her, she'll probably not want to talk to me ever again" I finished my rant and ran my hand through my hair. Ugh life is so drama filled.

"Well you just have to hope that she doesn't because you don't want to regret missing the chance. I think you should go for it, with the way she looks at you, the obvious flirting earlier and the way she reacted when I mentioned that you liked a guy back at the hotel, I would say she definitely feels something for you Spence" with the last part of her speech my eyes nearly bugged out of there sockets,

"You caught that too? I thought it was just me" I mumbled and she chuckled and shook her head,

"Nope, I actually was glad I said that now, cause it gives us something to work with" she stated and I chuckled at her,

"So you're what? Gonna start a Spencer and Ashley get together mission like you used to do with Glen and the girl's he liked?" I asked her and she scoffed,

"Please...Glen forced me to help him cause he has no skills. You two on the other hand...i actually think you two are pretty cute together, that flirting session earlier was quite priceless to watch" she said and I blushed like mad.

Did we really look cute together?

"Not to mention it would be pretty awesome for my Sister to be the girlfriend of my favourite Rock artist" she stated and I laughed at her and shook my head.

Woah...girlfriend...that actually sounds quite nice.

I heard Jen laugh and bump my shoulder,

"Come on Romeo, lets go get Juliet her drink or she will know something is up" she pointed out as she stood and held her hand out for me to take. I took it with a smile and followed her into the store.

But deciding what drink to get her is the last thing on my mind at the moment, but I know at some point today I will have to talk to Ashley about this. Eventually.

Fun times.

* * *

About ten minutes later, me and Jen made it back to the beach. My mind had practically gone haywire with all the thoughts and questions running through my head.

When we approached where we were sitting I noticed Kyla and Aiden had come back and were sitting with Ashley. I noticed that when they saw us they stopped talking and smiled.

I got closer and sent them all a smile.

"Hey guys" I stated and they all said 'hello' back. I sat down on my towel and Jen did the same and returned back to reading her magazine like she did before we left, but she shot me a reassuring smile before her eyes left mine for the words on the paper in front of her.

I looked away from her and back to Ashley, Kyla and Aiden. I reached into the bag I bought from the store and pulled out Ashley's bottle and handed it to her which she smiled at and took it out of my hand, touching my hand in the process. Damn flutters.

"Thanks Spence" she said with a smile and I nodded and looked to Aiden and Kyla,

"So you two have fun out there?" I asked them with a laugh as I took a swig of my own drink. Aiden laughed and shared a look with Kyla,

"Yeah we did, I found out the my girl has no skills at volleyball" he said and Kyla punched him in the arm,

"Hey...I'm not that bad I just need to work on my aim, like that woman said after the ball hit her in the head"

She said and we all laughed while Kyla pouted . This oddly reminds me of the other night when we were all at the bar. Conversation was pretty easy for all of us.

"He's right though Sis, you are pretty crap at physical activities" Ashley stated with a laugh and Aiden just smirked,

"Not all physical activities" he said looking at Kyla who smirked back at him. And I heard a gagging noise come from Ashley,

"Oh god, now this Is my cue to leave" Ashley said standing up and looked down at me,

"Hey Spence, Jen, you wanna go for a walk? I don't think I can stand to be around these pair any longer, wanna join?" she asked and I had to calm my heartbeat down so that I could reply calmly,

"Uh yeah sure, Jen?" I said looking at my sister with a look that practically said 'Don't you dare say yes', thankfully she got the message and shook her head convincingly,

"Umm nah, I'm good here thanks" she said motioning to her magazine. And I smiled at her in thanks which she winked at me. I then turned to Ashley and she looked happy as she smiled at me,

"Guess it's just you and me then Spence" she sent me a genuine smile, and I nodded,

"Guess so, see you later guys" I said with a wave as we walked off, I think Aiden and Kyla were too wrapped up in themselves to even know we were gone.

Poor Jen.

I walked on a bit and watched as Ashley walked up beside me with a smile as we headed for the water's edge.

So now the question is, should I let this opportunity to ask her go to waste?

Definitely not.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, mega sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy lately and haven't had much time to write. So sorry again. **

**So thanks for reading and I hoped you like it. And please review if you can, its much appreciated. **

**Much love to ya...xxxx**

-**P.I.D**-


	5. Wanted Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do Not own South of Nowhere, or any of it's characters. Although I do own the OC's (i.e. Jen Carlin, and some others)

**Feedback: **It would be really appreciated

**Rating: **This chapter is a T rating. Some chapters will be M in the future.

**A/N: Hello readers. Here is another Chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. And also thank you all for your reviews. They all made me very happy ^_^**

* * *

'**Never Been Higher'**

'**Chapter 5:** Wanted Answers'

* * *

-**Spencer's P.O.V**-

We Walked further down the beach in silence as our feet dragged through the small waves.

It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was actually pretty comfortable. You know the kind of atmosphere where you want to walk hand in hand with the one you love, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Yeah it felt like that. Not that I love the girl standing next to me, but you get the idea.

But this right here would be going in my most memorable times list in my mind. I mean I'm walking on the beach next to the most gorgeous woman on the planet. And it still makes me wonder, how did I not recognise her?. I guess that is what I get for being a bookwork I suppose.

"So are you looking forward to going home?" I heard a voice interrupt my inner musings, I turned my head towards her and lifted my eyebrows.

"Huh?" great Spencer, just great. Very articulate...

I heard her laugh as she watched over my expression. No doubt I hard a dorky thing going on, or something.

"I said are you looking forward to going home?" she repeated in a soft tone as she kept her eyes looking into mine,

Was I? Did I really want to go home now? Today I didn't, but tomorrow when Ashley goes home? Then yes I would probably want to go home. But to what? Hiding who I was from most of my family, from my friends? There were a lot of reasons to stay, but not many reasons to go.

"I would have to say yes and no" I replied with a nod and she raised her eyebrow.

"So...explain the 'yes' for me" she asked and I looked around the beach trying to collect my words. I watched all the families and children, I also dodged some as they ran after their beach ball. Once I found my words I sighed and answered her question.

"Well everyone loves to go home, you know? I mean I always miss my bed like crazy, and home comforts, my friends, all that kind of stuff" I said and she nodded and looked in front of her,

"And what about the 'No'?" she asked quietly and I thought about the things I could say not to give away too much information about my secrets. But I guess she would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Well for that one there is a pretty long list..." I said with a laugh which she soon copied also with a smile,

"I'm all ears" she replied and I smirked at her and sighed before answering,

"I never usually like vacations so it's quite unusual for me to want to stay. I guess that part of it is to do with the way my family is. When we are here we spend it together, always doing stuff as a family and acting like a real one" I said with a small smile, and then I sighed,

"But when we get home were different, we all close off into our own little worlds, My Mom is a nurse so she has really long work ours. Dad works but he's a guidance counsellor, so his hours are not as bad as my Mom. But he is more like a Mom because he cooks and cleans the house, and goes shopping, he even has his own apron" I said with a chuckle and I heard Ashley's musical laugh from beside me,

"As for Glen, me and Jen, we got along but we don't cling to each other, we're all very independent, we all have our own interests, Glen has his Basketball, Jen has her music, and I have my books, were all different. It's only recently that me and Jen have bonded, I guess when your little Sister starts to grow up you see them as more of a friend than your baby Sister, and lately she's become my rock when I need someone, and I love that we have that kind of relationship" I smiled as I remembered how much I love my Sister.

"I know what you mean, with me and Kyla, we never really grew up together, I only realised I had a Sister a few years ago...but it never effected our bond, she is the only blood family I have left that loves me, and I couldn't ask for a better Sister, even if she does make me cringe when she's being all lovey dovey with Aiden" she laughed and I smiled. I could tell by the way that she talked about Kyla that she meant the world to her, she looked and sounded like me when I thought about Jen.

"Ugh I can imagine, I think I'm gonna be sick if Jen is ever like that with someone, either that or I will be protective and kick their ass" I confessed and Ashley laughed,

"Yeah, I was like that...but he's a pretty good guy" she commented and I nodded,

After that the conversation ended in a comfortable silence, just us two walking on the beach. That's when I remembered I hadn't finished my side of the conversation,

"And the other reason...that I don't wanna go home, is because while I've been here I've met some really special people, ones that I'm going to miss when I get back home" I said quietly and Ashley turned her head to look at me, there was an emotion hiding behind her eyes that I couldn't quite make out. But that was forgotten when I saw the smile on her face, her pearly teeth showing behind her lips. And then they were hidden as she started to speak,

"Well they are gonna miss you too" she stated and I smiled and ducked my head trying to hide my blush, and then It was silent once more,

We kept on walking until we came to the end of the beach where there was a little hill of large flat stones big enough to sit on. We sat down and got close enough to the edge so that we could put our feet in the shallow water, our legs getting swayed with each passing wave.

"And of course I will miss this" I confessed, closing my eyes, and let out a content sigh. I opened my eyes and watched as Ashley glanced at me for a moment and then looked back out onto the ocean.

"Yeah, I love relaxing like this, I never really get the chance to" she stated and I frowned, it must be hard to live on the road most of the time, living out of a suitcase.

"So what is your plan of action when you get home?" I asked with a frown, one that mirrored hers, she sighed and moved her feet in the water,

"Well as soon as we get back to L.A its straight on the tour bus, not much of a welcome home but that's what happens when you go on tour" she stated matter-of-factly,

"Well that sucks, does Kyla and Aiden go with you?" I asked and she nodded,

"Yeah they do, being away from them is horrible, and for me and Kyla, we're the only family we have so we always try to stay together now, as for Aiden, they met each other when Kyla first found me. They love each other, so he will pretty much follow her anywhere" she smiled and I nodded understandably,

"Well that's good that you're not alone, do you have friends or someone special that goes with you?" I asked, I was being daring asking these kinds of questions, but I would have to if I wanted to get the information I wanted. I watched as she laughed and kicked her feet,

"Well...i do have a best friend although she would say I'm her adopted Sister. Her name is Cassie, we've known each other for about 9 years now, we met when I was ten and she was nine, she moved to L.A from England with her Dad after he got a job offer at one of the main Hospitals there. And I'm not talking the posh parts of England, her accent is the posh kind mixed with...well I don't actually know what it's mixed with, it took me a while to get used to it. But as soon as we met, we clicked, and it didn't take long for us to become best friends" she said with a laugh the sun lighting up her eyes,

"We were sort of outcasts at school, Cassie came to school half way through the year so she didn't get a great start there, and also hey hyper and feisty nature didn't help with that either. As for me I was more into my music rather than hanging with the cheerleaders, plus I was sort of the school rebel" she said and I fake gasped and she bumped my shoulder with hers playfully.

"But seriously I wouldn't change her for anything, her and Kyla have been good to me, and helped me out a lot, Cassie's Dad lets her come on tour with me as long as she goes back to England every so often to visit her family. But she doesn't mind, she likes to travel so it suits her" she said and I nodded my head in understanding. This Cassie sounded like a really nice person who I would probably like, if she's anything like Ashley then I know I would.

"And as for someone special.." she trailed off,

Okay here we go, panic stations! Why am I so nervous? Stupid over-thinking brain!

"No...i don't have anyone special, I can't actually remember the last real relationship I've been in" she laughed but looked a little sad. But half of my panic is gone, but I still don't know her sexual

preference yet.

"Oh, how come? Haven't found the right guy?" I asked and she swished her feet around in contemplation and then sighed,

"Or girl" she finished,

And there is was. The answer I had been looking for, and to be honest, I had no idea what to do or what to say...at all, but I have to find something or she's gonna think I have a problem with it,

"So you're Bi then?" I asked trying to ask it softly so she knew I was okay with it, but then I saw her face look down like she was upset and I felt bad for being so intruding on her life. Its not really any of my business after all.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that, just me being nosey, it's none of my business" I apologised and she smiled and at me and shook her head,

"No, it's okay, I don't mind, it's nice to get to know each other like this instead of someone reading a fan magazine, I find it really easy to talk to you for some reason, and I don't usually open up this much" she mentioned and I felt kind of proud a that fact, to know that she could talk to me,

"And to answer your question, I'm not really into labels, I'm more of a 'go with the flow' kind of person, you know?" she stated as she messed with her hands nervously. I was about to talk when she

spoke again,

"I thought you would already know, I mean my life is not exactly private" she scoffed with a sad smile, and I leaned back so that I was lying back on the rock but still watching her face,

I knew that I would have to tell her my secret now that she is being so open about herself.

"Well I'm not that up to date with your gossip, and I prefer learning the old fashioned way, getting to know a person...in person" I said with a teeth filled smile and she laughed,

"Well I'm glad, it's refreshing to talk to someone that doesn't know every inch of my life" she stated and I smiled again and rested my head back,

"Well I think it's great that you can be open with your sexuality, even though you're not labelled, you're not denying it either, I think that's nice" I said softly, her face beamed at my words and she nodded in agreement. Right so I guess I have to drop the ball sometime right? Now or never, right?,

"I wish it was that easy for me" I confessed and I watched Ashley's face for any type of reaction, she seemed to nod her head absent-mindedly looking at the ocean. Then her nodding stopped, and her eyes grew bigger slightly. And there we have it, the sight of the ball dropping to the floor. Ashley head quickly moved so that she was looking into my eyes,

"Wait...Spencer...You're gay?" she asked her voice getting high pitched ever so slightly, and I almost laughed at her surprised expression, it was pretty comical.

"Why Ashley Davies are you labelling?" I asked playfully and she sent me a playful/serious glare and I laughed while she looked at me expectedly,

"I guess I would have to say yes" I confessed simply and she sat there still with the deer in the headlights expression.

"Wow, how could I have missed that? I'm usually good for figuring out that kinda stuff, my gay-dar must be broken" she chuckled and I smiled, happy that neither of us had any awkwardness between

us after the confessions.

"Does your family know?" she asked as she pulled her feet out of the water and turned, facing me sitting with her legs crossed. I sat up and leaned on my elbows before answering.

"Only Jen, I wouldn't dare tell my Mom, she would go psycho. I think my Dad would be okay about it, he's pretty open-minded. And Glen would probably just be worried about what people at school would think" I stated and she nodded and then a grin formed on her face,

"What?" I asked with a curious smile and she leaned back resting on her arms like I was.

"And here I was thinking you were all sweet and innocent little Spencer Carlin" she laughed and I sent my own grin back.

"There is a lot more to me than meets the eye" I smiled and she grinned back squinting her eyes,

"I have no doubt about that" she replied, the smirk staying on her face as she lifted up her head to look into the sky.

"So you're okay with it?" I asked and she sent me a confused expression,

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? It would be a bit hypocritical of me not to be, don't ya think?" she asked and I smiled and shrugged my shoulders,

"I know, I guess It's because you are the second person I've told, I never thought I would tell anyone so telling two people that are fine with it, is surprising to me. It feels great to tell people though" I confessed nervously and she smiled,

"You have nothing to worry about, trust me Spence,"...Spence? I could get used to that easily. And I did trust her, it was scary that I found it that easy to.

"When I came out to my parents, it was...hard, harder than I thought it would be. My Mom wasn't the nicest person anyway, so when she found out it just gave her an excuse to be even more bitter against me. But my Dad...he was fine, he still loved me. I never really saw him much, he was a Rockstar, a much better one than me" she said with a smile and then it turned to a melancholy filled expression as she looked down at her hands

"He died in a car crash...just before Kyla came, he was the reason we found each other. It's a long story, but I've always loved my Dad, for loving me for who I am" she said and I thought I saw her eyes watering a little but she raised her head to look at the sky before they could fall. And I reached up and placed my hand on hers, then her head came back down and she looked to my hand on hers and then to my eyes,

"I'm sorry Ash" I said softly, and she smiled sadly, and nodded.

"Thanks, but I'm okay, really, I'm just glad I had him in my life you know?" she said softly, and I nodded in understanding. I don't know what I would do if I never had my Dad. I just hoped that when I tell them, I will still have him in my life.

* * *

We stayed sitting on the rocks for a little while longer, talking about anything and everything. I found her so easy to talk to, I don't think I have ever been this open to anyone apart from Jen, and I loved it.

After a while when the sun started to set we decided to walk back to the others, our conversations turning into playful banter,

"So...i have to ask, to put my curiosity at rest, is there really a guy you like back at the hotel?" she asked glancing at me and then looking down at her feet that were being dragged the sand. I laughed and she turned her head to look at what I was laughing at, her beautiful brown eyes swirling with confusion.

"No there isn't, that was Jen's way of improvising when she almost exposed my secret" I laughed and she looked relieved, was that a good thing?

"i thought there was something weird going on, you two had that whole glaring thing going on that me and Kyla do" she said with a chuckle,

"Yeah, I've noticed" I said with a laugh "What was she like when she found out you were...?" I trailed off, I didn't know what to say, I mean she wasn't labelled.

"Umm, I didn't really tell her, she kind of saw me with a girl once in a club, but she was okay with it. She never judged me or changed, she was pretty upset that I didn't tell her myself, but she got over it, and Aiden thinks it's hot, so no problem there" she laughed at the end of it, and I smiled in response,

"Well it's nice it turned out that way, Jen was pretty much the same way. But I think when I tell my family, it's going to be a pretty...bad after effect" I said sadly and looking anywhere that wasn't her eyes, but then I felt Ashley's hand in mine, by now we had stopped walking, I looked up to see her eyes gazing into mine,

"Hey...Don't worry about it Spence, you tell them when you are ready and only when you are. I mean Jen was fine with it right? She can support you now, and I'm sure she will be there when you need her" she said softly squeezing my hand and I smiled and did the only thing I could thing of. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me tightly. She seemed in shock for a minute and then I felt her arms wrap around me the same way,

"Thank you Ashley" I whispered quietly in the crook of her neck, and I think I felt her body shiver at the sensation.

"You're welcome Spence" she whispered back and this time I was the one that shivered. I pulled back from the embrace and we both smiled at each other. Now would have been the time to say what I felt towards her but I think we both need time to process all the information we've had today. And there has been a lot. And there was no way I wanted to make our friendship awkward when it's only just started.

We walked back to the others in another comfortable silence. When we got closer we noticed that all three of them were sunbathing in what little sun they had left before it set. Jen was on her stomach reading a book while listening to her music. And Aiden and Kyla were lying on their backs facing upwards with their eyes closed, neither of them acknowledging our presence.

I walked up to Jen and nudged her leg with my foot. She jumped, spinning round quickly, and when she saw me she calmed down a little, taking out the ear bud from her ear,

"Spencer! You scared the crap out of me!" she quietly yelled and I smiled while looking over to the two forms beside her, I frowned,

"Are they asleep?" Ashley asked the question on my mind, and Jen nodded with a big smile on her face,

"Yep! Finally, thank god for earphones and your music Ashley, them two have been cutesy all afternoon it's about time they were quiet" she said and we laughed quietly,

"Well I'm sorry about that, but happy that I could help" she commented with a smile and lay down on her towel, and I followed by lying down on mine. I decided that I might aswell get some sun before it goes completely. I rolled over onto my back, crossing my arms and resting my head on them. Facing Jen, I noticed she was looking at me grinning and I watched as she silently mouthed something to me,

"So...what happened?" she said with a Cheshire cat grin, and I rolled my eyes and smiled, before replying,

"I'll tell you later...promise" I said and she looked disappointed but nodded with a smile and put her ear bud in, looking forward as she continued reading her book while I sat there content with how things turned out with Ashley.

I just wish we had more time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, did you like it? I hope you did, there was a lot of information given in this chapter and I wanted them to bond a little before you know the 'romance' started, I don't want to go fast with their relationship, but don't worry it's not gonna be agonisingly slow either. **

**And also Ashley's friend Cassie, My accent is what I imagine when I think of her s because I'm not posh but my accent isn't hard to understand either. I honestly don't know what accent I have, it's like mixed with all sorts. (someone even said that I sounded Australian at college, which I don't, I've never been there and no one in my family is Australian so don't know where they got that from) but oh well. Just thought I would share that little bit of info with you all. And I know some of my readers have heard my voice before so that gives them a clue of what she sounds like. **

**So anyway, thank you for reading and if you could review that would be a great motivation boost for my creative mind. **

**Much love to ya...xx**

**-P.I.D-**


	6. Hope Is All I Have

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN at all. Apart from my characters (i.e. Jen)**

**Feedback: **Would be really appreciated :)

**Rating: **A T for now but will probably change to an M in later chapters.

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry for really long wait. Here is another chapter for all of you I hope that you like it ^_^**

* * *

'**Never Been Higher**'

'**Chapter 6**: Hope is all I have'

* * *

**-Spencer's P.O.V-**

"Alright Spencer, I've been patient, Spill the beans!" Jen whined from behind me as I opened the hotel room door.

We had just walked back from the beach after saying goodbye to Ashley, Kyla and Aiden. We all agreed we would all meet up tonight for their last night here and I was trying my best not to think that tonight and tomorrow might be the last time I will ever see her. It's typical that I met a great girl that I really like who happens to be liked by other teenage boys and probably girls.

Jen – who at this moment is whining at me – is trying to get me to tell her what happened when I went off with Ashley. She's so nosey, although I did promise her I would tell her.

"Can you at least give me a chance to get in the room?" I laughed as I put my beach bag down on the tiled floor. Not to strange and extremely random...but I miss my carpeted floor...yeah strange but true.

I heard Jen shut the door behind me as I walked over and flopped down onto the bed. Nothing like relaxing after a day in the sun. I crawled up my bed so that I was resting against the headboard. And watched as Jen darted over to her bed, laying down on her stomach like a kid waiting for their bed time story.

"What are you? Seven? You look like you're ready for story time" I pointed out and she rolled her eyes and playfully glared at me,

"Stop stalling" she commanded. I wasn't actually stalling. I just love annoying her.

"So what exactly do you wanna know?" I asked her. There were a lot of things that happened today. I mean, I came out to someone other than Jen. That's a big step for me.

"Well what did you two talk about? Did you find out if she is a lady chaser" she asked with a curious smirk, I rolled my eyes,

"You have such a way with words Jen" I said sarcastically "But yes...I can confirm that Ashley kind of bats for my team" I chuckle and she giggled and then stopped abruptly,

"Wait, what do you mean 'Kind of'?" she asked me and I stretched before laying down on my back and just stared at the ceiling.

"Well she basically said what she does in all the articles, 'She's not into labels', but she has been with girls before" I replied and Jen nodded slowly,

"So what did you say back to her afterwards?" she questioned and I closed my eyes tightly and smiled slightly,

"I told her.." I said simply and I looked over at Jen to see her wide eyed.

"You told her you were gay?" she asked, her voice slightly high pitched and I laughed,

"Yeah I mean I felt like I could talk to her, you know? But I feel great knowing that there are no secrets or things to hide at the start of a friendship" I stated softly, and there was a silence before Jen spoke again,

"Friendship?" she sounded annoyed and shocked at the same time. I opened my eyes to see Jen displaying a '_Whatever_' expression

"Yes friendship" I affirmed and she did this little motion of throwing her arms in the air. Gotta admit that her being seven years old is getting more plausible by the minute.

"Why didn't you tell her your feelings?" she questioned me when she had calmed down.

"Well how do you know I haven't?" I asked her and she scoffed a laugh and jumped off the bed,

"Because my dear Sister, if that were the case then you two would be all googly eyed and whatever, because I know for a fact that Ashley feels something for you too" she announced and I blushed, thinking about if me and Ashley actually were together...

"Earth to Spencer" Jen waved her hands in front of my face and I sent a glare to her as I swatted them away,

"What?" I asked in an exhausted tone and she laughed,

"Sorry to interrupt your 'Ash attacks'" ….yes she did in fact say that with air quotes, and...seriously?

"Ash attacks?" I asked her and she shrugged,

"Yeah that's what I call you spacing out to think about Ashley, and I know for a fact you are thinking about her because you get this look on your face...so back to what I was saying" she stated as I walked over to out shared wardrobe trying to find something to wear tonight, we're only going for a meal and then to another club. So I don't have to dress up that much but it is Ashley so I guess I could dress a little...dressier than normal. I could see Jen in the corner of my eye collecting her clothes and towel.

"I said I'm going for a shower" she repeated grabbing her phone and I looked at her in confusion,

"What do you need that for?" I asked and she walked into the bathroom before answering,

"I can't stand a shower without music...too boring" she answered before closing the door. I laughed and shook my head as I heard 'Endless Love' echo through the bathroom. Some bad-ass you are Jen. Oh that's another bit of dirt to use in the future. I laughed and shook my head before going back to looking for my clothes.

Now I have zero-sexy clothes because my dear Mother took the liberty of checking what I had packed to make sure that everything I had was practical. So that option was out.

So I guess that leaves me with the sweet and innocent clothes. Although if I wear that black tank top It kinda makes me feel like I haven't got an ironing board chest...but then again...

My musings were interrupted by the rooms phone ringing...Okay, who the hell would even know our rooms phone number? What if there is some creepy guy on the other end of the phone who is going ask me what my favourite scary movie is?

Okay I gotta stop watching horror movies, they're so addictive though...oh right, the phone...

I walk over to the phone tentatively and press it to my ear,

"Hello?" I asked quietly into the receiver. Yeah..the horror movie marathons need to stop.

"Finally! What took you so long to answer the phone?" my mother practically screamed from her end and I instinctively moved it away from my ear before rolling my eyes.

"Hey Mom, sorry, umm...Jen's playing her music in the bathroom, it was kinda hard to hear" I lied, well kinda lied. She is playing her music. Just then I heard her belting out the chorus to one of her songs, I have to my admit. She's pretty good.

"I swear your sister is going to go deaf with the volume of her music" my Mom muttered...man she's such a stereotypical, over the top Mom.

"Yeah Mom. What did you call for?" I asked trying to get to the point. I need to get ready for tonight.

"Oh yes. Well your Dad and I have made reservations at a nice restaurant we found, isn't that nice?" she asked and I frowned,

"Uh..yeah that's great Mom, well I hope you and Dad have a fun, that reminds me, Jen and I are -"

"Wait Spencer, your Dad made reservations for all of us" she dead-panned, cutting me off,

What? No way am I turning down going out with Ashley.

"But Mom, it's Ashley, Kyla and Aiden's last night here! We promised we would go out with them!" I whined down the phone and I heard my mother sigh,

"Spencer, you and Jen have hardly spent any of your time on this vacation with us! Is it too much to ask for one meal out with your family?" she asked and I almost caved until I heard Dads mumbled voice asking what was going on . She told him what I had said and it sounded like Mom covered the receiver because the voices were getting more muffled but I could still hear them,

"It's Spencer's friends last night and her and Jen had promised to go out with them...well we could...but... Because I think it's time we had a family dinner Arthur …...Are you sure?...Oh...yes I suppose" she whispered , she really is clueless with technology, I practically heard the whole conversation. I waited patiently to find out what they had agreed on.

"Right your Father and me have made a compromise. We thing that you should invite Ashley and the others out to dinner with us, we would rather have you there rather then not at all, so what do you think sweetie?" she asked, hmm...a dinner with my family, plus Ash, Kyla and Aiden? I can just feel the embarrassment that will ensue already, but I know I won't be able to get out of the dinner. I took a deep sigh. I suppose I could ask them, it couldn't hurt.

"Umm I'm going to have to ask them first, I'll phone you back with an answer okay?" I asked as I flopped down onto the bed rubbing my forehead with my free hand.

"Okay honey but hurry so we can redo the reservations" she hurried and I once again rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Mom, bye" I said putting the phone down before she could say anything else.

Great! Fantastic!

I guess I'm gonna have to ask her, she will most likely say no, I mean, who really wants to go for a meal with people they don't really know, when they could go to a club? I know which one I would choose.

Crap what was her room number?...um 45?...no...145? I know it has a 45 at the end...

"Jen!" I shouted from my spot on the bed. But Jen was too busy doing an Alanis Morrissette impression to hear me...ugh Sisters...

"_I'm broke but I'm happy, _

I'm poor but I'm kind,

I'm short but I'm healthy, Yeah,

I'm high but I'm grounded,

I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed,

I'm lost but I'm hopeful.. baby

"Jen!"

And What it all comes down to...

Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine...

Cause I got one hand in my pocket,

_And the other one is giving a High five_"

"Jen!" Ugh...Now don't get me wrong I love this song but right now I'm in an irritable mood, so I'm not totally pushing the 'Smashing her phone' idea out of my head,

"Jennifer Anne Carlin!" I shouted as I approached the bathroom door. I heard the squeak of movement from the shower floor and listened as the music stopped,

"There better be a good reason you used my full name Spencer!" she warned from inside and I chuckled. I knew that would get her attention. She's always hated it since she was younger and Mom told her off in front of her friends using it. She used to get called Jennifer Aniston a lot too. I never laughed at it, well not in front of her. I remember Glen singing the 'friends' theme tune one time when she walked in the room. Her face was priceless.

"What was Ashley's room number?" I asked leaning on the door,

"That's it?...245 I think" she grouched out..

"stalker" I laughed to myself,

"what?" she asked..Crap!

"I said thanks!" I lied, walking away from the door and back over to the phone. I heard Jen put her music back on. Mom's right, she is gonna go deaf, either her or me.

I picked up the phone, dialling the number Jen gave me and listened to it ring. I always get nervous when I hear that noise, and this time is no exception.

"Yo!" I heard Aiden's voice answered, well it's either Aiden or Ashley's voice has gotten a lot deeper. But I highly doubt that.

"Hey Aiden, It's Spencer, is Ash there?" I asked him,

"Oh hey Spencer, yeah sure lemmie get her, one sec...Ashley!" he shouted, resulting in me pulling away from the phone, seriously, is everyone out to deafen me today?

I heard muffled voices in the back ground that I'm sure was Ashley talking to Kyla, and then I heard Ashley say something that sounded like 'Shut up' then the sound of the phone being moved around,

"Hello?" I heard her raspy voice greet me and I immediately smiled,

"Hey you" I smirked to myself but I couldn't hide the nervousness in my voice, why am I so nervous talking to her on the phone when I was with her like forty minutes ago?

"Spencer" I heard Ashley acknowledge and I don't know how but it sounded like she was smiling.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" she asked and I frowned trying to remember why I called in the first place. I can't even think straight when talking to her. No pun intended.

"Oh yeah...I actually wanted to ask you something. My Mom and Dad are kinda forcing me and Jen to go for a family meal with them tonight so I won't be able to go out with you, I tried to get out of it, but my Mom is pretty persistent...Anyway, I told her it was your last night here and she suggested that you, Kyla and Aiden could come with us...you don't have to, you probably wanna go out to the -"

"Okay" she interrupted and I raised my eyebrows,

"Okay? You mean you'll come? Like I said you don't have to, it was just a sugges-"

"Spencer! Yes I wanna come" she interrupted again with a laugh,

"Really? Don't you wanna ask Kyla and Aiden first?" I asked and the other end went silent for a moment before she spoke again,

"Yeah they said it's fine" she confirmed and I smiled wider,

"Great! I thought you may have wanted to go out for your last night" I stated back as I heard Jen's music change... is she listening (and singing) to 'Total Eclipse OF The Heart'? The revenge bank just keeps on getting bigger. I tried my best to keep myself from laughing down the phone.

"Well this will give me..us... a chance to get to know you better" she corrected and I stared in confused, why did she correct herself?

"Oh well that's great then, do you wanna meet downstairs in the reception about seven then?" I asked her,

"Yeah that sounds great, So I'll see you later then?" she asked and I smiled,

"Yeah..bye Ash" god..I'm blushing down the phone, I'm terrible!

"Bye Spence" I put the phone down and squealed as I fell back on the bed.

"What are you so happy about?" Jen asked, completely freaking me out, when did she get out the bathroom? I practically jumped out my skin.

"You know Jen, you would have a great job as a professional stalker, you know that?" I said trying to calm my heart rate down. She did a fake laugh and then sat down on her bed,

"Well I could say what profession you would be good at but I might get beaten up" she stated with a smirk before adding, "Let's just say it involves a pole" she laughed and I opened my mouth in shock and sent her an amused/hurt glare and hurled one of the pillows on my bed at her. She hit it away and looked at me with mock innocence,

"What? I was gonna say Fire-woman!" she explained, keeping the innocent look on her face,

"yeah sure you were" I said grabbing back my pillow from where it was and placed it behind my back,

"Anyway, Mom called, she wants to go to dinner as a family tonight" I explained and I watched as Jen was almost brought to tears, yeah, that's how much we both hate family dinners. They're awkward and it always feels like we are being questioned for a crime. So yeah, not fun.

"You said no right? I mean we've planned to go out tonight, and I know which one I would rather do" she moaned making me chuckle, she's such a drama queen.

"Calm down, we came up with a compromise because Mom made it clear that we weren't getting out of it" I stated chuckling while Jen's face changed from disappointment to a hopeful grin,

"So what's the compromise?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed,

"That Ashley, Kyla and Aiden come to dinner with us" I stated with a smile but Jen looked like someone had just stolen her puppy. She then face-planted the bed doing a whine/crying noise. I frowned in confusion and nudged her leg with my foot,

"I thought you would be happy? You get to have dinner with your favourite singer there!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up. And Jen looked at me with a grim expression and I couldn't help but scoff a laugh at her,

"Are you kidding me? Not even having my favourite singer could make a dinner with Mom any less horrible" she whined and I have to say that is true.

"And Mom and Dad could say a number of things that could embarrass us" she emphasized with her hands,

Oh yeah...

"It's either that or still go to the meal without them, and I know which one I want" I said in a kind of sing song, and she snorted,

"Yeah only because she's _giving ya fever_!" she sang and I laughed and placed my hands over my face while shaking my head,

"And you say Mom and Dad are gonna embarrass us? Don't worry Sis, I think you have that all covered" I said and she just put on a serious face and stood up placing her hands on her hips,

"Don't be a drag Spencer! I was Born this way!" she sings loudly and I laugh even more and fling pillow at her head which successfully hits her,

"Oh my god, Jen shut up!" I yelled trying to stop myself laughing, but failing miserably.

I can't believe I'm related to this dork.

But I guess I love her dorky-ness.

"Right I'm gonna go get ready, seen as the bathroom is finally free" I said in a sarcastic tone and she just shrugged,

"Sorry, Looking good takes a while" she said pointing to herself and I laugh and place my hand on my chin,

"Oh well I guess you better get back in there then, I don't think you're done" I mumbled with a giggle and I watched as her mouth formed into a perfect circle and she ran for me but I quickly ran into the bathroom for protection and shut it, locking the door,

"Yeah you run Spencer!" she shouted whilst laughing, I copied her and shook my head before turning round and getting ready.

* * *

When it was safe to come out of the bathroom, me and Jen finally got dressed for the night. And in Jen's words we looked 'H.O.T hot' …..I told you she's a dork, but I had to agree, we did look pretty hot. I was wearing a simple white dress that ended at my knee and wore some white sandles and topped it off with some wooden bracelets. The white of the dress was bringing out the tan I was slowly forming which made all the difference. I even did something new with my hair. I had some of it gripped back and the rest of it down and I loved it.

Jen was in her usual rocker style. But the good thing was that It really worked well for her. She was wearing a black v-neck shirt with a grey waistcoat, smokey coloured jeans and her favourite black converse. Usually when people wear this style it makes them look younger, but she managed to make it so she looked older. I mean she could pass for twenty or twenty-one easily.

We did our normal once overs in the mirror and left the room heading to the reception where we said we would meet Ashley and the others. I had phoned my Mom and told her. She had told us to meet them at the restaurant. She gave us the directions and I kinda knew where it was, so that was all sorted. But now I was just nervous about seeing Ashley again.

"Would you calm down, you're making _me _nervous" Jen barked from beside me as we waited for the elevator. And as nervous habits go, me tapping my foot is the worst according to Jen. When the elevator reached us, it opened with a '_ping_' and we stepped inside.

"Sorry I can't help it" I confessed and continued tapping my foot. We fell into a silence as we waited to get to the bottom. As soon as we did we, we got out and made our way to the reception.

"There they are" Jen pointed out and I followed her gaze to see them. And sure enough they were there. And I think my heart is gonna jump out of my chest.

"Remember...deep breaths Spence" Jen whispered as we approached them. I did as she said and took a deep breath.

"Hey guys" Jen greeted and they all smiled when they noticed us, Ashley's beaming smile was the only thing I was focused on though,

"Hey Spencer, Hey Jen" Kyla greeted before pulling us both in for a hug which made us laugh, she eventually pulled back and smiled at us,

"Wow you guys look great, don't you think you two?" she asked Aiden and Ashley,

"They sure do" Aiden agreed looking us up and down which earned him a smack around the head from Kyla, and he looked at her in shock,

"What? You asked for my opinion!" he practically squealed, Kyla just rolled her eyes,

"That doesn't give you an invitation to perv on them" she stated and he shrugged while Kyla looked embarrassed,

"It's okay Kyla and thanks for the compliment Aid" Jen assured from beside me and they all laughed. I took that time to discreetly look at Ashley was wearing. Okay I was perving, but trust me, you would too!

And you wouldn't be disappointed either. She was wearing a crimson spaghetti strap shirt with dark blue skinny jeans which accentuated her figure perfectly. I stood there for a minute just staring at her until I was nudged by Jen. I quickly glanced to her to see her giving me a disproving look.

I bashfully glanced to Ashley to see her shaking her head like she was trying to get something to leave her mind, and then she scratched the back of her neck before looking at Kyla and she seemed to be having a silent conversation with her before Aiden interrupted,

"Right, so we ready to go? I'm starving" he announced and we all nodded and started walking out of the hotel. It was then I watched as Ashley stepped up beside Kyla in front and was talking quietly to her, and I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt Jen whisper into my ear,

"Stop being so obvious!" she whisper/yelled in my ear and I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not" I assured and she scoffed,

"Spence, you were checking her out like it was your job over there, and I'm pretty sure you are checking out her ass right now" why does she have to be so perceptive,

"Okay fine, maybe I was...am" I confessed and she pulled the '_I knew it_' expression.

"You need to be more careful because if Mom, Dad or Glen catch you doing it you won't be able to get out of it" she cautioned and I once again rolled my eyes and nodded,

"Okay, Okay I'll be careful" I reassured and she nodded acceptingly and quickened her pace so she could talk to Kyla. Leaving me with Ashley. And welcome back nerves!

"Hey" she greeted as she stepped up beside me,

"Hey" I greeted back with a smile and we both looked ahead of us in silence,

"So I have to agree with my Sister, you look amazing tonight Spence" she complimented and I could feel the heat in my cheeks get hotter.

"Thank you, you look amazing too" I replied and she smiled,

"Thanks, so your parents don't mind that were coming tonight?" she asked with a worried glance. I smiled back reassuringly,

"My Mom was the one that said you could come in the first place" I replied and she pouted,

"So your Mom wants me there more than you do?" she asked still pouting, but I could tell from her tone she wasn't seriously upset,

"Yeah, I guess that Davies charm has faded huh?" I said and closed my eyes, regretting the comment straight away, but to my relief she just laughed.

"Does that mean you're gonna kick me to the curb Miss Carlin?" she asked, and I grinned and raised my head high.

"Well I'm sure I can find another hot musician somewhere in Ohio or maybe here" I joked and she smirked and I could see something hidden behind her mocha eyes,

"Oh I highly doubt that" she replied, her voice getting huskier which was too much for me to handle at this point, so I just smiled and looked away. I looked out to the side of us to watch the sea bat against the sand and I could still feel her eyes on me.

"Hey Spence, is this the place?" I heard Jen shout from in front of us and the three of them turned to look in our direction. I glanced at the sign, noticing that it wasn't in English and it was kind of where Mom said it was. I just shrugged,

"Maybe...might as well go in and have a look" I suggested and they all nodded. We walked through the door and I'm glad I dressed nicely tonight because this place is not really somewhere to come in jeans and a shirt. Although Jen and Ashley would most likely disagree.

We walked up to the man at the entrance who I could immediately tell was some snob from the way he looked Jen's outfit up and down.

"Reservations?" he asked in English. Damn I hope this is the right place.

"It should be under Carlin?" I asked tentatively, and he gave me a once over before looking down the list.

"Ahh yes, your other guests have arrived, please follow me" he said with a gesture to go with him and we gave each other a look and then proceeded to follow him through the crowd of tables. How big is this place?

Eventually we got to the back of the restaurant where I recognised Mom, Dad and Glen at a large table. Once they recognised us they stood, well apart from Glen cause I think I would die on the spot if he actually showed that he had some sort of manners.

The waiter said his piece about ordering, and the specials they had on tonight, then left thankfully. I think Jen was ready to punch the guy if he gave her another disproving look.

"Hey everyone, we're glad you could make it" my Dad stated as he greeted everyone, shaking everyone's hand. Mom pretty much did the same, which impressed me cause she's not really a touchy-feely person. Glen just greeted everyone with a 'Hey', I told you...no manners...

"Well thank you for inviting us Mr. and Mrs. Carlin" Ashley replied politely and both of my parents smiled in return,

"You're welcome Ashley, and you don't need to be so formal please call me Paula" My mother replied to my surprise, but it made me happy,

"The same goes for me, call me Arthur, please sit everyone" my Dad offered and we did. Mom and Dad sat on the high opposite ends of the table, I sat on my Dad's right with Jen sitting opposite me, with Kyla next to her and then Aiden. While Ashley sat in between me and Glen. Which I didn't think was a good idea because I didn't really want my pervert for a brother next to her but it's not like I can do much about it. Plus maybe I'm being a little hypocritical.

Let's just hope I can get through this dinner without being scarred for life.

But with my family...I highly doubt it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, firstly. Thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate it! **

**Secondly. this chapter was more of a filler chapter because I originally had it longer than this but I thought it was too long so I'm making it into two chapters for you ^_^ but I wont post it straight away because I need to check over it first and I don't know when I can do it. **

**But I hoped you like this chapter anyway. And then next one will be good one. Well I think you will like it.**

**So please review if you can. I would love it if you could tell me what you liked in this chapter. I love detailed reviews! See you next time. **

**Songs Mentioned in this chapter - (In order of when mentioned)**

**Hand in my pocket by Alanis Morisette (amazing song!)**

**Fever by Peggy Lee**

**Born This Way by Lady Gaga**

**Much love to ya...xxx **

**-P.I.D-**


	7. Needed Breaths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters of SoN. I only own those of my own imagination (e.g. Jen)

**Feedback:** Would be really appreciated

**Rating:** **T** for now but might change to an **M** later on

**A/N: hey everyone here's another chapter for you. Sorry for the long wait over the past. But thanks for being patient. Here it is :) enjoy**

* * *

Never Been Higher

Chapter 7: Needed Breaths

* * *

Okay So I'm getting myself ready for the whole embarrassing questions thing to start.

So far it's just been small talk, which I'm actually quite surprised at. Usually my Mother can't wait to get her questioning claws into my news friends, then as soon as she knows enough she would either decide whether or not I should be around them in fear of me being 'corrupted'.I have been through this for the last eighteen years of my life.

I can just imagine my Mother inspecting all the toddlers and their parents at the park before they could play with me. And it's exactly the same for Jen, but as you can see, me and Jen don't really give a shit anymore.

"So where do you all live? Spencer and Jen haven't really told us much" My Mom stated giving us a look. And it begins... but thankfully Ashley didn't hesitate to answer her question,

"Well we all live in L.A. But I travel around a lot, so I'm pretty much all over the place at the moment" she replied and my Mom nodded as she took in the information,

"So you're not in education?" she asked her and I wanted to face palm myself. my parents wouldn't know celebrities these days if they had their names plastered on their heads. I watched as Jen closed her eyes tightly, she was feeling exactly like me in this moment. We've had this all before. Well with the exception that the person in question was famous.

"Umm no Mrs Carlin...I mean Paula, my job keeps me pretty busy" she answered back and I knew she was gearing up for the whole 'job' conversation. So I quickly cut in before that could be discussed, not just because of the embarrassment side, but also because I'm starving!

"Yeah, so are we gonna order?" I questioned picking up my menu and looked down the list of food that was mostly in Greek, thankfully it has the translation. I looked over the menu to see everyone picking up theirs, and I couldn't help myself from glancing at the side of Ashley's face, she was pretty adorable when she was concentrating. I smiled to myself before I felt a sharp pain as something hit my foot under the table.

I jumped slightly but not enough to draw attention. I recovered and threw a glare at my Sister, knowing full well it was her. She was sending me a warning look and I stared at her in confusion, I watched as she started talking silently to me,

"_You're staring!_" and I rolled my eyes,

"_No I'm not_" I mouthed back to her,

"_you're being obvious!_" although I couldn't hear her, I knew full well her voice would be high pitched,

"_You're being dramatic!_" I replied and it was her that rolled her eyes this time. When I knew the silent conversation was over we looked around the table to see everyone staring at us. I looked beside me to see Ashley displaying an amused smile at the display between me and my Sister. I coughed awkwardly before my Dad laughed,

"You girls alright?" My Dad asked, me and Jen nodded our heads in unison to his question,

"Umm yeah, we're fine" I mumbled while scratching my nose, looking back at my menu. I heard everyone giggle, including Jen, while they continued looking at their menu. I kicked my Sister under the table and I heard her choke her laughter as I continued to blush.

This night is going to be fantastic!

I can just feel it.

* * *

The food didn't take to long to come and thankfully there wasn't much conversation going on. Kyla and Aiden had explained some more about themselves and their education, so by the time the food came everyone was too busy eating to talk about anything else. Thankfully. But now the foods gone...it's no doubt that it's going to be discussion time. Oh goody!

"So Ashley, what do you do for your job?" Surprisingly that was my Dad that had asked that. Unlike my Mom , I know my Dad is generally interested in people, and he's not looking for some dirt to use against them.

Ashley swallowed a sip of her drink and shared a look with all of us before answering.

"I'm a professional musician as well as an singer/songwriter" she confessed and my Dad smiled,

"Wow that is impressive" he with one of the 'Carlin' smiles, and Ashley smiled and nodded back to him,

"So is that going well for you? I know that, that business can be hard to get into" My Dad mused and I laughed to myself making my Dad give me a questioning glance. Ashley also glanced at me briefly with an amused smile before answering him,

"Well I'm doing alright I guess...but having Raife Davies as your father helps a little" she said and shared a laugh with Kyla and Aiden as I watched my parents faces for recognition, and sure enough they showed it. Shock was evident on their faces. I wanted to laugh loudly but I've embarrassed myself enough tonight.

"You two are the daughters of Raife Davies?" My Dad asked the two Sisters and they nodded simultaneously and he practically beamed.

"Wow..I'm a big fan of your Dad's, I used to listen to him all the time...wait, Ashley Davies? Jen, Isn't that the singer you are pretty much living off of?" my Dad asked her and Jen scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment and I could see a hint of crimson on her cheeks. Atleast I'm not the only one getting embarrassed tonight, I suppose I could help her out,

"The one and only" I stated taking the attention of her, she smiled thankfully at me and I grinned. I looked to my side to see Ashley looking at me again with that look that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Must be amazing getting to meet your favourite singer, I used to wish I could meet mine when I was your age" he mused, and here we go with the reminiscing moment. Please someone change the subject. But please! Not my Mom...Please, Please, Please!

"So how long have you and Aiden been together Kyla?"

Damn, Paula, you just can't help yourself can you? At least it's not directed and me or Ashley. Kyla scrunched her face up in thought and then looked to Aiden,

"Hmm I think it's coming up to two years next month, right?" she asked Aiden and he nodded confirming her guess,

"Oh that's nice, it's hard to find lasting couples these days" Oh here we go...

"I'm just waiting for the day when these three will find someone special" she said glancing at her three children. We all rolled our eyes. We've heard this one too many times.

"Especially Spencer, she hasn't had that much luck with boys" oh my god, really? Mom? Did you have to?

I heard Jen giggle under her breath and I once again kicked her leg. Thanks Jen, I'll remember this.

"Maybe she just hasn't found the right person" I heard Ashley explain to my Mother and I noticed that she emphasized the word 'person' wow she gets more amazing every time I'm with her. I sound extremely cheesy don't I?

Ashley turned her head to look at me, sending me a sly wink making me, in turn, blush.

"Yes I suppose, and what about you Ashley? Do you have someone special?" she asked and I really just wanted to crawl under a rock right now. I cringed as I listened out for Ashley's answer,

"Umm not at the moment, my Job can be very stressful, so I don't really have time..."

Well that's great, if I did want to start something with Ashley then that sentence just messed up that idea completely.

"But I guess I'm also like Spencer, I'm just waiting for the right person" she finished as she turned and gave me a slight smile. So does that mean I have a chance? Uhh my head is going to explode! I need air!...like now!

"Umm excuse me for a minute" I rushed out before getting up and making my way towards the toilets. I didn't even look at anyone either. I am such an idiot. Letting all these thoughts get to me like this.

I practically ran into the girls bathroom and stood at the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. This would be the moment where people in movies would give themselves a little pep talk to boost their confidence, but you know I did?

I burst out laughing...Don't ask me why...

I think it's the nerves, everything's getting to me. Oh how I wish my life was simple!

"Well I come in here thinking I'm gonna find a hyperventilating version of my Sister, instead I get the Mad Hatter? Have you been smoking something?" Jen commented after she barged in the bathroom. She quietly made her way to the sinks and sat on the counter while I kept my gaze fixed on myself in the mirror as I tried to calm myself down.

I glanced at Jen for a second to see her looking at me with an amused smirk and I burst out laughing again. Right I need to calm down. Deep breaths...

"What's so funny?" my Sister asked with the same amused smirk on her face and I shrugged and shook my head.

"I have absolutely no idea...I just came in here and started laughing" I admitted and she then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Which brings me back to the smoking something..." she stated and I glared at her,

"No Jen I have not been something" I said still glaring at her and she was the one to laugh then as she raised her hands,

"Just asking...So what was with the sudden bathroom burst? Weak bladder?" she joked again and I glared at her even more,

"Jen!" I shouted and she laughed,

"Fine fine...go on then, tell me" she said before motioning movement with her hands and I took a breathe, looking back at myself in the mirror.

"I freaked out! All this Ashley drama is getting to me" I whined as I as I gripped my hair.

"Ahh so that's it...I thought it might be..well you know it's only drama if you make it that way" she stated, I sighed and looked at her with a pleading look,

"Do you think I'm being stupid?" I asked her as I leaned against one of the walls in between the stalls, she scoffed as she smiled,

"Do I think you're being stupid because you feel something for her and you're nervous to tell the girl you like your feelings concerning her and if she feels them back? No I think you're being a normal human being" she stated and I smiled slightly, she always knew the right words to say to me,

"Thanks, but it's not just that anymore, I'm scared because what if something did happen, I mean you heard her out there! She doesn't have time for someone.."

"Spencer..."

"I mean I would probably only get to see her like..what? Four times a year? I mean what kind of relationship is that?"

"Spencer..."

"I suppose we could try it, but the long distance thing would be really hard, and what if she found someone else?"

"Oh my god Spencer, Shut up!" Jen practically shouted and I immediately stopped my little rant, I looked at her to see her with wide eyes,

"Man Spence, I haven't heard you rant like that for a while, just breathe okay? We need to go back out there or they are gonna think something is up, we can talk later okay?" she said getting up from the sink she was sitting on and rubbed my arm comfortably and I nodded and took a deep breathe before heading out of the doors following close behind my sibling.

When we reached the table everyone smiled and kept silent as we once again took our seats.

"Sorry we were so long, Spencer got herself stuck inside the stall and it took a while to get it open" I heard Jen say and I sent her a death glare. But apparently they believed it. You wanna know how I know? Because my ass of a brother erupted into a laughing fit,

"Only you could do that Spence" he laughed out and I leaned back in my chair so that I could see him on the other side of Ashley..

"Shut up Glen" I growled out but then I watched as the brunette's shoulders started to shake a little, I sat up properly in my chair and glanced at Ashley who was indeed laughing into her hand, I glared playfully at her which sparked off everyone else..including Jen. That pain in the ass. She is so gonna get it. I sat there and crossed my arms and scowled,

"Sorry Spencer, I don't think you're gonna live this one down" my Father pointed out and I sank lower in my chair.

Don't you just love embarrassment.

* * *

"Remember, not too late you three" My Mom reminded and I rolled my eyes and nodded. We were so gonna be back late.

"Okay Mom" I confirmed before heading in the opposite direction.

We had made it through dinner...somehow. And now we're ditching...um, I mean leaving my parents so that we could go to another club that we found. We all decided we could at least go there for a bit tonight. My parents obviously didn't know we were going to a club. They thought we were going for a walk and some other innocent stuff that good teenagers do. They wouldn't believe us anyway, they wouldn't think we could get in, but I have a little trick up my sleeve...or in my purse...cause tonight, I'm afraid I'm lacking the sleeves.

I watched as we all waved Mom and Dad off until they turned the corner and I let a gigantic sigh of relief while I began to smile brightly, turning round and looking at everyone.

"Right, I think all of that deserves a drink and a dance" I stated before wrapping my arms around Jen's neck, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Except you little Sis, you're on a virgin drink diet!" I grinned and watched as she glared at me, and I could see Ashley and Kyla smiling at us. The boys were talking between themselves, probably about sports or something equally 'manly'

"Spence, seriously? I'm the same age as you in three months" she pointed out and I grinned,

"Yes but you're still 17 which is illegal here...Plus I possess something that you don't my darling sister!" I stated and she was silent in thought, so I reached in my pocket to get my purse and pulled out a card, passing it to her. She looked at it then went wide eyed.

"A fake ID? How the hell did you get this?" she asked and I glanced at Glen who was still talking to Aiden, and she rolled her eyes,

"Should of known, am I the only one who doesn't have one?" she asked and we watched as Ashley and Kyla pulled out theirs and she groaned.

"First of all it's not fake, they are real, it's just we can use them here, but not back home. I love Europe!" I smiled and she glared at me,

"Well why couldn't you get me one?" she whined and I laughed,

"Because yours would of had to been fake, and I didn't want Mom and Dad on my ass for getting you one, but don't worry Sis I will let you have some, cause I'm such a good Sister!" I stated proudly and she coughed mockingly,

"Well...you've just coughed yourself out of a drink" I stated and she turned around in panic and then she got an evil look on her face.

"Well i could just tell Mom that you were passing me drinks all night, when i see her tomorrow, instead of keeping it to myself" she threw back at me. Wow she is definitely my Sister.

"touché little Sister" I muttered as I grinned,

"have you two finished? It's gonna be closed by the time we get there" I heard Ashley laugh out and I beamed at her and nodded.

"Yep! All done!" I exclaimed and started walking in the direction we were meant to go. I loved walking up this stretch because it was on the side of the beach. So you could hear the waves while you walked.

As we were walking, Ashley and I somehow managed to walk behind everyone else. But it didn't seem like anyone minded. Jen and Kyla were talking and laughing while the boys talked.

There was a comfortable silence between us. It was nice to just walk beside each other. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ashley's arm snaking itself through mine, linking them. It's amazing how the motion made me feel safer somehow. I turned to her and sent her a shy smile and she sent one back to me.

"It's dark, anyone could be lurking around, so I'm officially taking the role of your bodyguard" she stated and I blushed. She can be so sweet.

"Well aren't I lucky?" I smiled and she laughed eliciting that nose crinkle that I liked of hers.

"You are indeed Miss Carlin" she agreed and it was me that laughed this time. Then we drifted into silence as we continued our walk. I was really going to miss this.

So tonight...Somehow needs to be memorable.

And if Jen gets drunk...there's a memory they will never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Hi...Did you like the chapter? Well like the last chapter it was like 7 thousand words long and I thought I would split it. So I hope you don't mind but it means that the next chapter is practically done. So not long to wait for the update! **

**Please review if you can. Like I have said I like you all to tell me what you liked about the chapter, so if you can give me some feedback that would be great! **

**Much love to ya...xxx**

**-P.I.D-**


	8. Reasons To Fall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters of SoN. I only own those of my own imagination (e.g. Jen)

**Feedback:** Would be really appreciated

**Rating:** **T** for now but might change to an **M** later on

**A/N: Here you go..the next chapter, thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

**Never Been Higher**

**'Chapter 8: **Reasons to fall'

* * *

-**Spencer's P.O.V**-

The place was nice... but busy, I didn't really expect anything less though. Once we all got in, well after Jen got stamped with an 'Under 18', she really needs to get an I.D, but even without that she will still drink, she always does.

After we all got in, we managed to find a booth pretty much like we usually did when go to a club. The music was the typical kind of club music. High noise. Low bass. Making the room feel like it was vibrating constantly.

Tonight was gonna be good in some ways, but also is gonna be a pain in the ass and could go horribly wrong. The good way would be that I would have no trouble and I could be content with Ashley. And the pain in the ass parts would be that I have to act straight. Yeah and I've only just remembered that Glen doesn't know I'm not exactly straight. And if something does happen, I suppose I would have to blame it on the alcohol.

Damn! Now I have that song in my head!

Okay so I'm slightly worried that something is gonna slip and I'm not really ready for Glen to know, or if he tells my parents. So...

"Ash, Can I talk to you for a second?" I whispered trying not to bring attention to myself. Thankfully I didn't, the reason being the loud music, and the fact that I'm sitting right next to her. She looked at me, curiosity filling here eyes as she nodded.

"Yeah sure Spence, we can go get the drinks aswell" she suggested and I nodded and began to stand up,

"Hey guys, we're getting the drinks, what do you want?" Ashley questioned as she stood behind me,

"Beer" Glen, Aiden and Jen answered. I laughed and gave Jen a funny look, she noticed my expression and she shrugged,

"What? Would you rather me as you to ask for a slippery nipple?" she asked and we all burst out into laughter,

"Okay beer it is...Kyla?" I asked her and she looked in thought,

"Martini please " Kyla requested with a wide smile and we both nodded before walking towards the bar, pushing past the drunken crowds that flooded the place. Once we got the bar we sighed in relief. I swear a claustrophobic person wouldn't survive in this kind of place.

We gave in our order and took a seat on the stools while we waited. Ashley got comfortable in hers before she faced me,

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" she asked me, playing with her hands in her lap. I took a deep breath and explained

"Oh yeah...right...Can you do me a giant favour and keep the whole gay thing from getting to Glen, he doesn't know and I'm not ready for him to know, and just in case he tells my parents, I'm definitely not ready for that" I confessed and I watched as Ashley nodded in understanding,

"Yeah of course Spence, Kyla and Aiden don't know either so don't worry " she said with a smile. And I sent back a grateful smile just as our drinks were placed in front of us, we grabbed them before heading off back to our booth,

"Thanks Ash...I mean it" I responded and she nodded with her signature smile that was becoming my favourite kind lately.

When we got back to the table, we soon noticed that Glen was nowhere to be seen, probably off dancing with the first girl that threw herself at him. He was pretty pathetic in that sense.

We handed the drinks out to everyone before I sat down beside Jen while Ashley sat next to me.

"Glen gone to dance?" I asked Jen as she more or less chugged her drink and I thanked god that we didn't share a room with my Mother, because I know for a fact Jen is going to be very drunk tonight. I don't need some kind of psychic ability to come to that conclusion. She slammed the drink down on the table before nodding and motioning to the dance floor where my Brother was doing some cringe worthy moves. God, if anyone asks, we're not related.

"Wow you drink like a fish Jen" Kyla exclaimed with a laugh and the girl in question had a proud smirk on her face.

"Well I'm making use of the time I've got left, cause I wont be able to do this when I get back home" she stated, finished off her drink and my mood went from happy to slightly sad as I thought about how everything was going to have to go back to normal when I get home. I'll be Spencer Carlin...the good little Catholic girl with the overbearing mother. Doesn't that just sound like some kind of TV show pitch?

"Wanna go dance?" I heard Ashley whisper from beside me, bringing me out of my frazzled thoughts. I turned to her noticing that she leaned in to whisper and it didn't take me long to notice how close we were before I nodded, blinking rapidly.

Ashley then smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up, then making our way to the dance floor. I glanced back to Jen to see her send me a wink and I smiled at her before focussing my attention on the brunette holding my hand. I noticed the song changed to 'Bass down low', the one that's sang by that hot girl...I have no idea what her name is but that music video is so not a disappointment.

We pushed past the crowds, eventually making our way to the middle of the floor where we wasted no time in moving to the music. Lights were flashing, illuminating the moving bodies around us. I flowed to the beat as me and Ash slowly started getting closer to each other until we were in close proximity. Ash's hands were placed on my hips as she moved me close, resulting in me grinding her leg.

Okay...I can't deny that this is so turning me on right now. I mean we are basically screwing right now.

Could Glen see us? Actually to be honest I don't really give a shit at the moment, my hormones were clouding my thinking.

We stayed like that till the song ended, which was too soon for my liking. I turned to her panting, we stood there looking into each others eyes as another song started and I don't know when it happened but I felt myself start to lean forward. No! I need to stop before I do something stupid!

"Hey..." I heard a voice shout from beside us. Not the kind of distraction I was looking for but thank goodness it worked.

I glanced to the person the voice belonged to, to see a blonde girl I didn't recognise, looking us both up and down, I nodded to her,

"Hey" I answered and looked at her with a distasteful look, for what reason I had no idea. Maybe because she was checking Ashley out, am I really that jealous already?

"You wanna dance?" she asked with an accent lacing her voice, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly which one though.

When she asked I thought she was directing the question to Ash, but her eyes were on me and I'm sure I looked like a fish by the way my mouth kept opening and closing.

"You should go dance Spence" I heard Ashley shout over the music, and I looked to see her face with a blank expression as she looked between me and the girl,

"Ash?" I said but she just smiled and turned around, walking in the opposite direction back to the table.

Sorry Blondie. There's only one person I wanna dance with in here.

I rushed forward and grabbed Ashley's arm, stopping her movement, she turned back to me with a confused expression, I then smirked and pulled her back to me. He body dangerously close to mine, and her face showing complete shock. I smiled to her and took one of her hands in mine before I turned to the blonde girl who was still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I'm already taken" I stated with a smile back to the girl. She looked between us with her eyebrows raised and scoffed before shrugging,

"Okay, you're loss" she stated quickly before sauntering off in the opposite direction from us and I just rolled my eyes.

"I highly doubt that" I replied as I smiled, turning back to Ash who had this look on her face that I couldn't quite work out. It was shock still, but there was something behind her eyes. All that I know is that the feeling was coming back, you know the one where I almost kissed her... So I need to get out of here...quick.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" okay...she literally took the words right out of my mouth.

I nodded trying not to look like I was in too much of a hurry to get out of there. She grabbed my hand again resulting in a goofy smile on my face and pulled me once again gently through the crowd. I really need to pull it together!

We eventually made our way back to the booth to see Jen and Kyla chugging beers. Oh no this is going to end badly. Glen and Aiden were sitting there egging them on and I sent a glare to Glen while Ashley's was directed at Aiden.

"Glen! Don't encourage her! You know how she gets!" I shouted at him and he swished his hand as if to tell say 'oh well'

I was torn between staying here to watch my Sister get drunk or going for a walk with Ash but I knew that Glen's not a total ass that he would leave Jen on her own like this.

"Come on Ash...Glen, don't you dare leave her alone" I growled at him,

"Yes officer!" he shouted back saluting.

"Don't worry Spencer I'll watch over them" Aiden reassured me and I smiled to him.

"Thanks Aiden" I replied, before looking back to the two girls giggling between themselves. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the exit with Ashley following close behind. We pushed past the people waiting in line and finally hit the fresh air. I took a deep breathe and sighed. Finally glad to be out of there.

When I felt Ashley beside me I smiled and turned to her, she sent me a beaming smile then abruptly ran forwards until she got to the end of the pavement where it met the sand, and then she jumped off, landing in the sand and went of my sight.

I laughed and walked over to the edge, looking down to see her sitting on the sand.

"Having fun?" I asked with a grin and she nodded,

"Tons" she confirmed with a cheeky grin, "Coming down?" she asked raising her hand as if to beckon me. I smiled and balanced on one foot so I could remove my sandle, then I did the same with the other before I jumped down without falling on my ass, thankfully.

I stood there as she stood up and offered her hand for me to hold. I gladly took it and revelled in It's smoothness.

We walked towards the edge of the water, reminding me of the walk we shared earlier. We reached it placing out feet in the water, I could hear it splashing in the distance, the noise being therapeutic. Now I could see why people used this to help them sleep.

"I used to be so afraid of the sea when I was younger" I heard Ashley say softly from beside me, and I looked to her and she was focusing her gaze on the small waves blanketed by the moonlight.

I didn't say anything, Letting her steer the conversation,

"I would never step one foot into it. My Dad took me and Kyla on Vacation when we were both seven, we lived in New York at the time, so we didn't go near the ocean much. I used to stand exactly like this at the shore watching my Dad and Kyla swimming around and having fun. I just couldn't do it. I didn't like the fact that the water could potentially hurt me if I drowned because I couldn't swim. But if I didn't I could be missing out on something that was great, to be having fun with my Dad and Kyla" she confessed and we stopped walking and sat down next to each other on the sand facing the water while I continued to listen to her,

"I wanted to experience it, because I knew if I didn't I know I would regret it because the opportunity wasn't going to be there forever. And I did it. Eventually. I remember just diving into the water with my Dad one day and he helped me swim it was hard at first but In the end it was amazing. I couldn't believe I had nearly never done it" she smiled and I laughed,

"I bet he couldn't get you out of the water" I commented and she laughed looking at me,

"If I remember rightly the only way he could get me out would be to bribe me with ice cream, I was an easily pleased as a child" she remembered and I laughed even more,

The nose crinkle becoming prominent in her features. I smiled as I watched her face, she looked like she wanted to say something to me but I didn't want to push her,

"So Miss Davies, are you missing the millions of fans swamping you everytime you go outside?" I asked and she laughed and then sighed

"I won't lie it feels different, It's strange to me that I'm not well known here. I'm only famous In the U.S. And Cassie said I was pretty popular in the UK too, but I just feel like a normal person here. Sometimes I like it then other times I miss it" she explained and I nodded with a smile,

"Well at least you don't have to wait too long, I'm sure you will get your fill of fans when you go on tour" I reassured her and she smiled sadly,

"Well I'm just glad I got to meet one of my fans while I was here, it's nice to know there are great people listening to my music" she stated and I blushed before I added to her sentence,

"Two fans" I corrected her and she looked at me and laughed,

"You haven't even heard any of my songs" she pointed out and I looked at her and shrugged,

"That doesn't mean that I can't be _your_ fan" I replied and she gave me a small smile with another one of her unreadable expressions.

So I just looked out to the dark waves as they crashed against each other as we stayed in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but I could tell that it was filled with things we wanted to say to each other, well for me it is. But I can't tell her, it could possibly ruin what we have. I don't want to risk it. I'm probably making a huge mistake but...I honestly have no idea what else I should do.

We sat there for a while just in silence, watching the waves. It was nice to just sit here like this with her, and I didn't want to leave but I knew that I couldn't leave Aiden and Kyla to look after a drunk Jen all night cause I know full well that Glen isn't. And I know exactly what they are probably experiencing right now. It wouldn't be fair to leave them any longer. I turned to Ashley who was still focused on the waves.

"I guess we should go back huh? I don't think it would be nice to Aiden and Kyla if we left him with a drunk Jen" I laughed and she sent me a smile also,

"Well if I know my Sister, then Aiden would be looking after the both of them" she added and I grinned even more and began to stand up, holding my hand out for her to grab to help her up, she took it and we smiled at each other before making out way back to the club.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention...we're still holing hands. What a night...and cue the goofy smile.

* * *

"Spencer! Ashley!"

oh no here we go...

My Sister was bouncing over to us as soon as she saw us both, and then engaged in wrapping us both in a hug.

"Where have you been you two? Me and Kyla need...need some more drinks, Aiden won't get us anymore" she whined and I laughed,

"Jen I think you have both had enough" I stated and she whined more, then skulked off to the table with us following behind. When Aiden noticed us there was utter relief on his face.

"You're back! Finally!" he exclaimed and looked at the two girls that were laughing loudly beside him.

"I won't even repeat what these two have been going on about for the last half hour. Atleast I'm not the only sober one here now" he stated with a smiled,

"Sorry we went for a walk" I said glancing at Ash who gave me a small smile, I looked around and failed to see Glen anywhere. I can't believe I thought he would be kind enough to look after his drunken and unstable Sister. But no.. what an ass. I'm so gonna get him for that tomorrow.

"I want them to put that song back on!" Kyla whined to no one in particular,

"Which one?" Jen asked as she swayed a little. Man I shouldn't have let her have beer.

"You know! The one that goes '_If you wanna …...get with me, there's some things you got...ta know-_" Kyla started to sing..well slur, but Jen interrupted her.

"_'I like my beats fast and your face down low"_My Sister finished by pointing downward , and I face palmed myself, can my Sister get anymore embarrassing? Kyla and her were laughing loudly and I leaned into Ashley,

"What was that about great people listening to your music? I really don't think you should use my Sister as an example" I stated and she laughed quietly and smiled looking over at the girls who had now calmed down,

"Dude that's not how it goes!" Kyla pointed out with a laugh and Jen just sent her a grin and shrugged,

"Yeah I know but that's my version! Wanna hear my version of 'I kissed a girl?" she then coughed and patted her chest before she started to sing "'_I Kissed your-'"_

"Woah okay...I think It's time to go Jen" I interrupted her and I felt Ashley laughing beside me and I playfully glared at her,

"Don't encourage her" I whispered with a smile and she laughed even more,

"Sorry...But is it bad that I want to listen to the rest of her version?" she asked me and I laughed, shaking my head at her. I turned to my Sister and stood up,

"Come on you, before you somehow embarrass me even more" I stated as I pulled Jen up and watched as Aiden helped Kyla. But of course I spoke to soon because my Sister lives of my embarrassment.

"_Spencer's first kiss...Went a little like this..._" She did you kissing sound "_And twist_" and again "_And twist_"

Please Jen, shut your mouth!

"Definitely no more beer for you...ever" I stated before we all headed for the exit. I suppose I should tell my ass brother that we're leaving.

"Where's Glen?" I asked Aiden and he smirked,

"He left with a girl, he said he would see you tomorrow" he stated and I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Does he have nothing between his ears. Oh you wait till I see him in the morning.

But atleast someone's night ended nicely.

* * *

"Does she always get like this?" Ashley asked as she helped me put an almost passed out Jen on the bed. I laughed quietly and placed the blanket over her, I couldn't be bothered to undress her tonight. Which she would probably bitch at me for in the morning, but I don't think she would want me to undress her in front of Ash.

"Yeah she's not so used to drinking" I stated and she nodded with the 'You're not kidding' look

I shook my head and made my way to the door where Ash followed me and stood outside of it, she turned and placed her hands in her pockets and looked at me with a smile,

"Well thanks for a great night Spence, it's definitely what I'm gonna remember this vacation for" she stated with a smile and I smiled back.

"You're welcome Ashley, I'm glad you enjoyed it" I replied and she beamed and stepped forward pulling me into a hug.

"You're gonna say bye tomorrow right?" she asked me as she pulled back from the hug.

"I wouldn't miss it" I stated back and she gave me a nose crinkle smile. I really love those smiles.

"Good, well...goodnight Spence" she said before walking off a little and I smiled and nodded,

"Night Ash..." I replied and she sent me a smiled before walking off down the hallway and turned the corner.

I smiled sadly and turned around shutting the door behind me. I walked into the room, throwing off my dress and put on my P.J top and shorts. Then pulled the cover off my bed, but before I could get into it there was a soft knock at the door. I walked slowly towards it and the whole 'horror movie' fears were coming back to me but when I slowly opened the door my fears disappeared and were replaced with confusion,

"Ash? What's the matter?" I asked as I looked at her nervous face. Her hands were in her pockets like before and she was glancing from me to the floor as I waited for her to speak.

"I...Uh...I need to...damn" she sighed as she finished stuttering her words and then she closed her eyes, lifting her head and opened them back up, looking deep into my eyes with her killer brown ones,

"There was a reason why I told you about why I used to be scared of the ocean. That whole part of my life taught me that if I don't go for something even if it could potentially hurt me...I could lose my chance and regret never going for it, and missing out on something that could be amazing" she confessed and my breath caught in my throat as I tried to piece together what she meant. She smiled at me and I kept the confusion on my face,

"I can't let something amazing pass me by Spence" she ended with a smile and I cleared my throat. I could feel my heart beat getting faster and faster with each passing second,

"And what can't you let pass you by?" I asked, but instead of her showing me vocally, she decided to do it physically. She leaned forward tentatively and slowly pressed her soft lips against mine, I was in a state of shock for the first three seconds and I failed to respond to it, so she pulled back to look at me but I grabbed the back of her neck with my hands and pulled her back connecting our lips again. I responded this time and moved my lips against hers, her hands going on either side of my face.

This lasted for a few minutes before I felt Ashley pull back. I was disappointed but smiled when I saw Ashley nose crinkle smile.

"That's what I couldn't let pass me by" she stated as she rested her forehead on mine. Both of us panting slightly.

I had so much to ask her...so much to say but before I could voice any of them, Ashley placed her finger on my lips.

"you don't have to say anything tonight...just promise me you'll see me tomorrow" she whispered and I smiled,

"Like I said...I wouldn't miss it" I repeated from earlier and she smiled before pressing her lips to mine in a chaste kiss before removing them and for the second time that night she walked down the hallway,

"Oh and Spence...Forget what I said earlier..._That_ is what I'm going to remember this vacation for" she stated before sending me an Ashley approved smile, and I couldn't hold mine back either. She then walked off, turning the corner and out of my line of sight.

I practically beamed as I closed the door, leaning against it.

Wow...I can't believe that just happened...I mean, I kissed her!

And now I'm stuck between looking forward to tomorrow and also saddened by it because she's leaving, but I can think about that later.

For now I just want to revel in the way her lips felt against mine.

I guess I did have a good ending to the night after all...

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? I certainly did!**

**Please review and tell me what bits you liked about it! I would love to know! See ya next time. **

**Songs Mentioned (By order of mention)**

Bass Down Low by Dev

I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry

My First Kiss by 3OH!3

**Much love to ya...xx**

**-P.I.D-**


	9. Dreaded Departure

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SoN. And sadly never will! *Sigh *

**Rating**: T for now, but will change in later chapters

**Feedback**: Is much appreciated!

**A/N**: Okay so this chapter is long overdue. But there have been a lot of bad things that have gone on in my life lately and its affected me and I haven't had much inspiration lately. But I hope that its not reflected in my writing. I just hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Never Been Higher**

**'Chapter 9: **Dreaded Departure'

* * *

**-Spencer's P.O.V-**

Okay so this morning is one of those times where you really don't want to get out bed because you know something horrible is going to happen, like when I was younger and I knew that there was going to be a certain test that I really didn't want to take at school, but would not be able to get out of. And yes, that indeed is happening today, well minus the test part...

And that thing that's got me in that mood, is of course, the fact that Ashley is leaving today, which I am so not ready for.

I even wish in some ways that the kiss between us last night didn't happen. It gave me a sense of false hope that something could happen between us. But then what would happen when she leaves today? She's going on tour then I'm stuck here until I go back to Ohio. Then there's the other side of me that cherished the kiss we had and has no regrets for it happening. Feeling her soft lips on mine was incredible.

Ughh...my head is all over the place. I need to get my mind off it. Plus I should really get up and get ready for the inevitable that is going to happen. I have to be at the reception at 10 o'clock to say goodbye to Ash, Kyla and Aiden. I glance over at the clock and squint trying to get my eyes to focus for the first time this morning. It read _8:30_, meaning I didn't have to rush thankfully.

I pull my thin ivory comforter from my body, throwing my legs over the side of the bed before sitting up fully, I rub my face with my hands trying to wake up properly. I glance over to the other bed in the dark room to see the silhouette of Jen, sleeping soundly, the curtains really did their job at keeping the light out .Well if there is one way to wake up a Carlin, this would be the easiest. I slowly get up and walk over to the curtain, closing my eyes ready for the burn that will happen as soon as the light beams through the room. I grab the fabric and pull them open roughly, hearing a loud moan as soon as I do the motion. I turn round to see Jen pulling her pillow fully over her face as she mumbles something intangible into it. No doubt her hangover taking it's toll.

"Do you mind repeating that? I couldn't hear you through the feathers" I laugh as I walk towards the bathroom to begin getting ready before I get lured back into my warm bed.

"I said you are the Devil incarnate" She shouted which echoed through the room. I walked back out of the bathroom and poked my head around the corner,

"No actually, I'm her daughter. Now get up and get ready, we need to be out by 9:45" I ordered with a smile, as I duck back into the bathroom before I hear Jen mumbling something again. Probably about me, but I really can't be bothered with that this morning.

I have to much to think about. Like, what am I going to say to Ashley? Because I know for a fact that we are not going to be able to pretend that nothing happened between us last night. But what's going to happen? Ugh I wish my thoughts had an off switch..

* * *

"Are you okay Spence?" Jen asked me as I rushed round the room looking round the room for my sandals. I turn my head to glance at her on the bed as she she rubbed her forehead trying to rid her of her headache. I hate the fact that I wake up before her and yet she still manages to get ready before me even with her hangover...

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. I'm actually freaking out, something that I'm trying not to do but failing miserably at...Where are my damn sandals?

"Spence, It's me here, I can tell easily when you're freaking out" she said in a matter-of-fact tone, but I didn't turn to look at her, and instead carried on searching for my M.I.A sandals,

"I'm freaking out cause I can't find my stupid sandals!" I shouted as I looked under the bed. I heard Jen move and before I knew it I was being pulled up to my feet and I was staring into blue eyes that were just a few shades darker than mine. Her expression was between frustration and concern.

"We both know that this is not over losing your sandals, come on Spence talk to me" she pleaded and I looked at her and let out a sigh. I'm not the best at hiding my emotions, especially around my family. I sat down on my bed and tried to find the best way to explain.

"Fine, I just, I'm a bit upset about Ashley leaving today" I confessed and she scoffed,

"A little upset?" she asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm really upset" I said and she nodded with another smirk on her face.

"Thought as much, well I knew this would happen, at least you didn't initiate anything, I think it would be harder if something had actually happened between you two" she mused and I cringed visibly as I remembered our kiss from last night. I think Jen noticed it too because she squinted her eyes at me, opening her mouth slightly as she stared at me with curiosity covering her features,

"Oh god, what did you do Spence?" she asked with urgency, and I lay back on the bed with a nod and chuckled slightly,

"Technically, It's not what I did" I confessed and I then there was silence before Jen found her words,

"So... Ashley did something?" she asked and I sat back up and nodded to her and she looked like she was mulling over something in her mind,

"Did she ask you out?" she inquired and I shook my head, biting the inside of my lip.

"Not exactly..." I replied and she thought for a second before putting her hand on her forehead,

"All this thinking is not helping my head, can you just tell me?" she whined, I smiled and decided to put her out of her misery.

"She um...She kissed me" I murmured, and suddenly its like all the pain vanished from Jen's body as she gained a big smile that kind of looked like the Cheshire cat, she looks more happy at this than me...

"What? Really?" She jumped from the bed excitedly and stood up, and I laughed,

"Yes, calm down Jen, you're acting more excited than I am" I relayed and then she calmed down enough to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well someone has to be, seen as you are lacking the excitement from it" she said with a sad smile and looked at the clock, it was 9:15, I sighed knowing we would have to leave soon.

"Well, I'm not saying that I hated it, but what do I do now Jen? I mean She's leaving, and I know that this is a overdone subject, but I have no idea what to do about it now that we've actually...shown our thoughts" I confessed and put my head in my hands,

"Wait you did kiss her back right?" she asked skeptically, and I looked at her like she was mad,

"Of course I did, just because I'm confused doesn't mean I'm stupid!" I chuckled slightly. Jen just stood from her bed and sat beside me on mine, wrapping her arm around me,

"Well good because if you're not taking her up on her offer then I will fill in for you" she stated and I glared at her and nudged her ribs, and she laughed,

"Kidding kidding...but seriously Sis, just talk to her today and just talk to her about it, she's probably thinking the same things as you, maybe you can come to some common ground and something else that equally mushy" she stated and I laughed and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Jen, you're right...but I have some bad news" I said putting on a serious tone. And she turned her head to look at me with her brow furrowed,

"What?" she asked and I took her hand in mine,

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid you're starting to sound like Glen" I said, adding a fake cry at the end and she put on a shocked face,

"Oh my god, I hope it's not terminal" she stated placing her hand on her chest as if she were in pain. And I couldn't hold in my laughter as it burst out. With Jen following suit. I'm so thankful I have Jen, otherwise I think I would go crazy.

"Wait, when did all this kissing happen? Last night is a little fuzzy for me" she asked curiously,

"When she dropped us off at the room, you were dead by the time we got here" I laughed and she frowned,

"Aww I always miss the picture moments" she whined and I laughed,

"Well I don't think she would have done it with you as the audience you know, especially if you had a camera, perv" I stated with a chuckle and she put on a face of fake shock,

"Hey, I'm not totally like Glen you know!" she argued and we laughed. I can always count on Jen to cheer me up. But then I remember that we had to be out soon.

I looked at the clock to see that we had ten minutes until we had to go to meet them. I sighed and stood up trying to be positive. Emphasis on trying.

"Well guess we should get going" I stated before I turned to walk out the door, but as I am clumsy as a baby deer on ice, I managed to trip on something in the hallway..

"Ow! What the hell?" I shouted as I nursed my wounded knee, I looked down to see what caused my fall, and to see Jen standing there trying to hold in her laughter.

"Damn sandals!"

* * *

Thankfully my parents weren't saying goodbye with us because if they saw anything going on between me and Ashley I know I would be screwed. I can't seem to control myself around her. And to be honest that means that I will most likely check her out without even realizing it. Trust me...it happens.

Me and Jen were now walking aimlessly around the reception looking for the trio and have no luck until I see Kyla who was matching sunglasses with Jen, was waving her arm, calling us over. I could now see them standing by the doors that lead out, pulling their suitcases behind them. Kyla and Aiden having three cases, no doubt full of Kyla's shoes, which she had bragged about. I had no clue what she was talking about when she told be the brands of them but I nodded anyway. I never been the shoe loving kind of girl. I'm more of a comfort kind.

I watch as Ashley pulled along her case with a large bag on her shoulder. I walk up behind her and ease the bag off placing it on my own. She turned to me and gave me a grateful smile, that also had shock on it as if she didn't think that I was even going to come this morning. She has no Idea how bad I have it.

"Hey" I mumbled and she smiled and sent me one back.

"Hey Spencer, hey Jen" Aiden said as the placed down the cases on the floor outside as they waited for their ride. It was a long trip from the airport to here so I know that their person wouldn't be too quick in getting here, at least we don't have to rush the goodbyes.

"Hey big man, you all ready to head out?" I asked him and he nodded sadly, matching Kyla and Ashley's expressions.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place as soon as we get in the taxi though" he stated and I nodded in sympathy, it's a shame that they have to leave at all, but I guess life goes on after a vacation.

"Oh so you're not gonna miss our drunken nights?" Jen asked him with a laugh and he followed, with Kyla and Ashley showing a grin.

"Well I won't miss looking after you all, but I sure as hell will miss the drunken rambling, you said some pretty interesting stuff" he laughed and glanced at me for a second before looking back at my sister who by now was showing the same confusion as I was,

"Like what?" she asked and he waved it off,

"Ahh nothing important just about random crap, was funny though" he stated and I sighed quietly in relief, thankful that my Sister hadn't said more than she needed to last night with Glen around like a sniffer dog until he found a bitch to mate with. I watched as the three started talking about their drunken escapades when I felt a nudge on my arm,

"Spence can I talk to you?" I heard Ashley murmur from beside me, the others were still talking and couldn't hear us. I nodded to her and we walked over to a bench that was a little farther away from where the others were. They were none the wiser of our movement, or were seriously not bothered by it as they didn't acknowledge it.

We sat down and I prepared myself for rejection, I feel like I'm gonna get the '_Well last night was fun but a mistake_' or '_it would never work out_'. I think if I brace myself for it then I guess it won't sting as much...okay who am I kidding, it's gonna hurt like hell.

Ashley turned to me and looked as if she was contemplating on what she wanted to say before she smiled and reached for my hand. The feeling of her hand sent butterflies through my stomach that I couldn't help but smile back,

"Thank you for coming" she stated and I smiled,

"Well I did promise I would" I replied and she giggled,

"Yes you did. Look I wanted to talk to you about last night..." oh here it comes!

"Spencer, what I said last night, about me loosing something special if I don't go after it...i meant it, I feel like if I leave today without trying, then I'm going to miss out on something great...with you" she stated calmly, and I smiled at her words, well I guess it's time to put Jen's advice into practice.

"I feel the same Ash, but how is it going to happen I mean you're leaving here then you're going on tour. Plus we live in totally different places" I addressed and she looked as sad as I was feeling at that point.

"I know, but we don't have to go straight into this, I mean we can still get to know each other a lot, by phone or something, we can work it out. I really want to get to know you Spencer Carlin, as a friend or...well we will see what happens" she stated with a smile and I beamed at her, bringing her in for a tight hug.

"That sounds perfect, because I would love to get to know what makes you tick too Davies" I said with a laugh and I heard her chuckle into my ear. We both pulled back and she reached into her pocket bringing out a piece of paper,

"This is my number and email, I better be hearing off you as soon as you get home miss" she said sternly as she passed me the note with her neat handwriting across it. I smirked and turned my head,

"Well I shall have to see what my schedules like you know? I'm a busy person these days" I tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably. She glared at me and playfully nudged me and I laughed loudly.

"Of course you will hear off me, who else is gonna brighten your day" I said slyly and she smiled,

"Well that responsibility is very important, and you know what they say, with great power comes great responsibility" she quoted and I laughed at her dorkiness,

"You nerd" I laughed and she sent me a mock shock expression but then started to laugh before she looked over to the others,

"I guess we should go back over there huh, before they think I'm staying" she pouted and I followed her expression,

"One could only hope" I replied as we started to stand, but before we made our way over to them I decided to get a little braver as I grabbed Ashley's arm pulling her over to the side of the building where hardly anyone could see us. I pushed her up against the wall. He shocked breaths hitting against my face. We stared into each others eyes before I gently leaned in placing my lips on hers, moving them in rhythm. The kiss was quick but left more of an impact then the one last night. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"One for the road" I simply stated with a smirk, she smiled and ran her hands through my hair, comfortingly.

"You are making it so difficult for me to leave" she whined and I pulled back

"Part of my master plan" I laughed and she chuckled as I took her hand as I led us back over to where the others were. When we reached them they all gave us a suspicious look.

"Where have you two been?" Kyla asked us with a smile as she noticed our joined hands. I looked at Jen, seeing her smirk. Oh she knows the answer to that question.

"Um to get a drink" i stated with a smile and Kyla nodded slowly,

"So where is it?" she asked and we looked at her in confusion,

"Where's what?" Ash asked her with confusion,

"The drink.." she inquired and I could see that she didn't believe us for a second but we kept the mirage up.

"I drank it" I smiled brightly, "I was parched, I feel much better now" I stated almost bursting out with laughter. Jen nearly did too, I could also see Ashley smirking from the corner of my eye, Kyla just nodded again,

"Good...well the driver just called and said he's gonna be here any minute" she informed and I frowned. Remembering the current situation. But Jen brought me out of my thoughts as she bounced over to Ashley,

"Ashley, I feel completely stupid for asking this but would you be able to sign my magazine please" she said as she held said magazine in her hands with a marker. I almost forget sometimes that Ashley is famous. I really need to get from under my rock.

"Sure" she laughed and grabbed the magazine and marker, scribbling down on the paper. She then passed it back to Jen with a smile, which in turn she thanked her for.

Before anything else could be said a black car pulled up in front of the hotel and Aiden stood up of the suitcase he was on and sighed,

"Guess that's our ride, it was nice to meet you Spencer, you too Jen" he said as he walked over to us and hugged us.

"You too big man" I replied as he released us. Then it was Kyla's turn to hug us.

"If you're ever in LA. We should go out again, and hopefully stay a little sober" she laughed. We both smiled and nodded,

"Definitely, I'll take this case for you" Jen offered and picked up the handle of one. They walked towards the car leaving me and Ashley alone. I sighed and turned to Ash as she smiled sadly,

"I guess this is it" I stated and she pulled me in for a hug wrapping her arms around my neck,

"I really hate goodbyes" she stated and I laughed sadly as my chin rested against her shoulder,

"I'm not too big a fan of them either, so lets just say see you later, because I'm definitely going to be seeing you again Davies, if not in person then on the TV and I guess my Sisters wall" I laughed and she giggled before releasing me. I really wanted to lean in to kiss her, but with so many people around, and just in case my parents 'just so happen' to walk out here, I just kissed her on her cheek. Letting my lips linger, before pulling back and looking into her eyes,

"I'm gonna miss you Spence" she mumbled and I smiled sadly,

"I'm gonna miss you too" I said as she squeezed my hands lightly.

We walked over to the car and she released my hand reluctantly, hugging Jen before she opened her door, sitting down in the car. I took my place next to Jen who gave me a reassuring smile as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Ashley rolled down her window and they all waved, seeing Ashley's face pouting slightly before the car revved,steering onto the road and speeding off.

I stood and sighed looking down at my Sister,

"So Spence, Did you enjoy your drink?" she asked with a smirk and I laughed and pushed her away playfully before replying

"Shut up"

I barked with a laugh...

Best drink I've ever had. 

* * *

**A/N: Okay soo I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it wasn't so long. I'm just glad that I managed to update. I would explain why I took ages to update but I don't want to sound miserable haha. So anyways if you like this chapter please review as it means that I still have readers out there that like this story. Thank you readers who have stuck with me ^_^**

**-_P.I.D_- **


End file.
